High School Drama
by shadrougeforever
Summary: A teenager's life isn't easy as Spike deals with sex, drugs, and the stressful things around him and his new friend, Tempest. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A NEW YEAR**

"Spike, get down here right now. You'll be late for your first day of school", Rouge had called from the kitchen.

"Coming, mom." Soon the jet black hedgehog appeared from his room with his black backpack on his back walking slowly into the kitchen looking at Shadow reading the newspaper. He smiled a bit to show him a friendly greeting, "Good morning, dad."

"Hey, Spike", he said without looking away from the paper.

The black hedgehog set his backpack down on the floor and sat down at the table while he waited for his breakfast to be set on the table.

Rouge walked over to him and set a bowl of cereal in front of him. "There you go, Spike. A nice, nutritious, and tasty breakfast."

Spike looked into the bowl of cereal and saw some kind of orange liquid in it instead of milk. He became pale and felt like he needed to throw up. "Ugh mom, what the hell did you do to the cereal!"

"No need to have an upset stomach, Spike. Instead of milk I put orange juice in it. You do like orange juice don't you?"

"Yeah, without anything in it. That's sick!"

Shadow turned one of the pages to the newspaper and glanced over to Spike. "Told you not to eat what your mother makes. It'll kill you. Why do you think I order take out for dinner every night."

Rouge glared at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh shut up, Shadow! What do you know about cooking anyway?"

"Hey Spike, did I ever tell you that your mother is a whore."

"That's it, Hedgehog! I had enough out of you!" She faced Spike, "Spike, maybe you should go now. It's about to get ugly!"

Shadow tossed the newspaper aside and stood from the table with his fists clenched, "You want some of this bitch!"

Spike knew that his parents would start a fight yet again just as they did every other morning. Usually it would end with them having sex with each other. He took his backpack off the floor and placed one of the straps on his shoulder, "I'll go now." He left and shut the door behind him. He sighed and began to walk towards the school, "Every morning. I swear they need to grow up sometimes."

"Who does?" A pink cat said as she came behind him.

Spike made a wide smile at the cat, "Lynn! Long time no see. I haven't seen you all summer. I called you but you never returned my calls. I got worried about you. Did something happen?"

A light blush came across her face, "Well..."

"Well what?"

She began to continue walking towards the school, "I'll tell you when we get to the school."

For a short second he watched her walk down the sidewalk. He was wondering what she was hiding from him. It made him extremely curious.

When they got to the school, everyone was walking around talking to one another looking happy to see each other again.

Spike looked over to Lynn and saw her looking around. 'What's going on with her? What is she hiding?'

"Oh I see him!" She shouted with happiness. She grabbed his wrist, "Come on, Spike. I want you to meet him." She led Spike towards the lockers and stopped when she approached a tall blue bird wearing orange lens goggles on the top of his head.

Spike studied his appearance very well. He seemed nice, but his eyes were bloodshot and he seemed tired and to top it all off, he reeked of cigarettes.

Lynn took her hand away from Spike and hugged the bird as well as sneaking a quick kiss on his lips.

Spike's mouth dropped and his eyes were full of shock, 'Wha-is she dating him? What was she on all summer? She must have gotten drunk or something. Dear god am I jealous? I can't be. Lynn and I are just friends. I can't be jealous of him, he looks like a god damn junkie.'

Lynn looked away from the bird and back at Spike looking like he was in deep thought, "Spike, I want you to meet Tempest, my boyfriend."

The bird held out his hand for him to shake it, "Nice to meet you, Spike. Lynn couldn't stop talking about you. All summer she kept talking about how cool you were and how long you guys were friends."

Spike shook his hand and looked into his blue eyes. He really had his mind on about how bad his breath stunk. His breath smelled like alcohol while his clothes smelled like cigarettes. He wanted to say how bad he needed a mint, but instead he just greeted him back, "Nice to meet you too. Wow, Lynn must be real interested in you since she never talked to me over the summer."

By the tone of his voice, Lynn thought that he might've hated her. "Spike", she said in a soft tone so they wouldn't hear her.

Tempest took his hand away from Spike's and glanced over to a female red fox wearing a red suit with her back turned to them, "Oh shit, it's the heat. Look Lynn, I gotta go babe. I'll see you later and you too, Spike."

Spike made a slight smile and watched Tempest run into the men's bathroom. He looked over to Lynn with confusion, "Lynn, what did he mean when he said 'the heat?' I don't see any cops around here."

She pointed to the fox, "He just means the principal. He just didn't want to get in trouble again for smelling like cigarettes. That's why he went into the bathroom so he could shower himself with a bottle of cologne, but that's not important. I'm worried, Spike."

"Worried?"

"About me and...Tempest."

"Oh...that."

"I hope he doesn't bother our friendship, Spike."

Spike tried to act like it didn't after all they were only long time friends and nothing more, but now that Tempest entered their life he had a different feeling about her, "Tempest? No way, it's cool, Lynn. You and Tempest have a great time. You two are perfect for each other."

The cat made a warm smile, "Thanks for understanding, Spike. You're a great friend." She walked away probably to her class.

Spike's ears flopped down, "A real friend would help a guy find his class schedule", he muttered. He looked over at the red fox. "Maybe she can help me." He walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder.

She spun around and faced him, "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, I need a class schedule."

The fox studied Spike's face and made a slight sinister smile that sent a shiver down Spike's spine. "Follow me."

He followed her into her office, stood near the doorway with the door closed behind them, and watched her sit at her desk. While she was taking out a folder full of papers, he looked at her nameplate that read 'Principal Fears' on it. 'Damn, even her name creeps me out.'

"Hey, you", she called.

He looked over at her and had his attention on her.

"What's your name?"

"Spike the Hedgehog."

She took her eyes away from him and looked through the papers again until she took out a paper and held it at Spike. "Here, your schedule."

Spike slowly walked up to her and took it from her, "Thanks, well I guess I should go." He quickly turned his back and placed his hand on the doorknob of the door until he was called back.

"Spike", she called in a calm voice.

He looked back over at her feeling nervous, "Yeah?"

"Behave", she said with a warm smile.

He made a nod and left the room.

The red fox smiled, 'Something tells me he'll be a handful this year.'

Later, Spike had walked into his English class noticing two familiar faces sitting together. He smiled a bit and walked over to them while they were talking to each other. He tapped Lynn's shoulder gently and waited for her to turn to him and smile.

"Spike!" She said happily. "You have this class too."

The blue bird looked over to the black hedgehog with a friendly smile, "Small world huh?" He pulled out the chair beside him. "You can sit by me, Spiky boy."

Spike didn't know about the idea of him calling him 'Spiky boy', it sounded too embarrassing. He sat down beside Tempest and glanced over at the teacher getting her papers straight. The teacher was a yellow raccoon. He looked on the blackboard and saw the name 'Mrs. Kayko' on it.

Tempest faced Spike and blew his breath in his face.

Spike's eyes widened and was practically full of water.

"How's my breath, hedgehog?" He asked.

"Minty fresh", and it was the truth. He must have ate a whole container full of mints to hide his alcoholic breath. He also smelled the strong cologne on his body, "And Christ you got enough cologne on yea?"

"I hope so."

Spike frowned a bit thinking that he was a nut.

The teacher looked over at her talkative class and hit the ruler on her desk making the loud sound silence her class, "Time to stop talking, children. It's time to pay attention to me now. My name is Mrs. Kayko and I'll be your English teacher. Now be quiet so I can quickly review over the classroom rules."

Tempest obnoxiously sighed and looked over to Spike while Lynn seemed interested in her talking about pointless things. "This is boring. We already know the rules. We've been in school for like over ten years. Gee."

He was talking so loud, even the teacher could probably hear him. Somehow Spike didn't want him to get into trouble on his first day of school. "Tempest, lower the volume. She'll hear you", he whispered.

"Let her. I don't give a shit about what she does to me."

He hushed Tempest once more, "Tempest."

Finally the teacher had heard them, "Hey you two in the back, what's with all the chit chat? Be quiet or get sent to the principal's office on your first day and I know you don't want that."

"No ma'am, we're sorry", Spike had said in a apologetic voice.

The teacher looked away from them and faced the others.

Spike sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Tempest looked over to him while he was trying to pay attention to Mrs. Kayko. He smiled, 'Heh, teacher's pet.'

After when school was over, Spike, Lynn, and Tempest were walking home together.

While Spike was walking, he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Tempest with his arm wrapped around Lynn's waist while he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Spike", Tempest said when he looked over to him.

The black hedgehog looked over to the bird sweating a little hoping that he never saw him staring at the way they showed their affection for each other.

"I'm sorry if I almost got you in trouble today. I'm kind of a bad influence on everybody."

'No shit', he thought it was obvious anyway, but he lied like it was nothing. "No problem, Tempest. You're...an okay guy."

Tempest stopped walking and threw his cigarette on the ground afterwards stomping on it with his red boot. He looked over to Spike again, "You know Spike, we should get to know each other a little better."

"...I suppose", he tried to figure out what he meant when he said that.

He took out a piece of white paper and handed it to Spike.

He took it and opened it noticing it was his home address location. He glanced at it and looked back at Tempest again.

"You can come over to my place tomorrow if you want. My parents won't be home anyway. We'll have a shitload of fun."

Lynn made a wide smile, "Yeah come on, Spike."

Spike placed the paper in the back pocket of his pants, "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Well I hope you make up your mind", Tempest took Lynn's hand and held it as he was walking her towards her house.

Spike stood there for a few moments thinking if it would be a good idea to go over_ his _house. He seemed nice but in a crazy way. 'Hmm, I wonder what kind of fun he's talking about anyway?'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE KIND OF FUN FOR IDIOTS**

When Spike finally arrived home from school, he walked into the living room to watch TV but he saw that the room was already taken by his parents fucking each other. His eyes widened as he saw Shadow pinning Rouge to the wall fucking her, though he shouldn't be surprised to see that they looked kinda beat up probably after the fight. When he heard Rouge screaming louder and louder with every thrust, he quickly turned away and quietly walked upstairs into his room without them noticing. When he got into his room, he shut the door behind him and dropped his backpack to the floor. He walked towards his bed and laid on it trying to go to sleep but he couldn't. He reached in his pocket and found the paper that Tempest gave him. He looked at the address directions and thought about if he really wanted to go over to Tempest's house. 'I guess I should...if he insists.' He placed the paper on the table beside him and stared at his black ceiling.

The next morning, Spike came downstairs and saw Rouge cooking again.

The white bat spun around and smiled at him, "Good morning, Spike. We didn't hear you come home from school at all yesterday. You sure were quiet."

"And you sure were loud", he muttered as he sat down at the table even though Rouge had heard him anyway.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Shadow had came downstairs and wrapped his arms around his wife's body while kissing down her neck making her moan.

Spike covered his eyes and looked away, "Dad, do that in the bedroom not here!"

Shadow seemed annoyed by Spike's remarks and decided to leave Rouge alone...for now.

Rouge turned to him before he sat at the table, "Want some breakfast?"

"Smells good but no." He sat at the table with Spike.

"What about you, Spike?" She asked.

"Hell no! Keep it away!" He shouted.

"My food's not that bad", she looked away from them and had her mind on her disgusting food.

Shadow looked over to Spike with a serious look, "Just a reminder, Spike. You didn't forget about Saturday didn't you?"

"No, dad I didn't."

"Good."

Spike looked down at the floor with a melancholy look knowing what they both had to do on Saturday. He looked up at Shadow again with a slight smile, "Uh dad, I'll be back from school late today."

"Why is that?" He hoped he didn't get in trouble already.

"I met this guy that hangs out with Lynn and he wants me to come over to his house today."

Somehow Shadow knew it would be a bad idea, "Who is 'this guy?'"

"His name is Tempest and he's Lynn's boyfriend."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "Lynn has a boyfriend? Espio never said anything about her having a boyfriend."

The young hedgehog shrugged in confusion, 'Hmm, why didn't Espio tell anyone about this?' He looked at his wristwatch and quickly picked his backpack off the floor, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." He ran out the door before Shadow and Rouge could say goodbye to him.

Rouge crossed her arms, "Tempest? The name sounds familiar in someway." She looked over to Shadow to see if he knew anything about it, but he never said a word.

Later, Spike was in Math class with Lynn sitting next to him looking interested in the lesson.

A brown bear which was the teacher, wrote a really complicated problem on the board. It terribly confused Spike and to make it worse the teacher had called on him to solve it.

The bear pointed the white chalk at Spike, "Spike, you can solve the problem can't you?"

Spike looked yet again at the problem and back at the teacher, "Are you crazy? It would take a genius to crack that and I'm no genius, Mr. Anderson I'll tell you that."

"I'll do it", Lynn had said as she got out of her chair and walked towards the chalkboard.

Spike watched as she aced the problem without a sweat. He felt pretty embarrassed by it.

Lynn placed the chalk down and faced Mr. Anderson, "How was that?"

He glanced at it and looked back at Lynn with a smile, "Very good, Lynn. I see great things in your future." He faced Spike with a serious look, "As for you Spike, I think you would want to partner up with Lynn during group activities. Who knows, it might even raise your grade if you put a little effort in your work."

Spike crossed his arms in frustration when he heard some of the students snickering. 'Fuckers.'

When class was over, Spike and Lynn were walking down the hallway hoping to find Tempest.

Lynn faced Spike with a gloomy look on his face, "Sorry if I made you look bad, Spike."

"Hey it's not your fault that you're smarter than me."

She made a small smile towards him after his funny remark.

When school was over, Spike and Lynn were leaning against a white fence waiting for Tempest to arrive. They then saw Tempest running up to them with his books in his hands.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. Those teachers don't joke around. Okay Spike, you ready to go?"

The hedgehog nodded with a smile.

Later, Tempest led Spike and Lynn to his house which was actually an airship setting on the ground.

"Well this is it", Tempest said.

Spike's mouth had hung open, "What? This is it? This is where you live?"

The bird nodded, "You got it. Come on", he led them into the airship and dropped his backpack in the middle of the kitchen floor running to the refrigerator. "Thank god my parents aren't coming back for a good while", he said while he was searching through the refrigerator. "You guys can have a seat on the sofa. I'll be in there in a minute."

Spike sat down on the white comfortable sofa beside Lynn. He looked at her then when she looked in his direction he quickly looked away.

Lynn took her mind off of Spike's behavior and had her attention on Tempest when he sat beside her with three beer bottles in his hands.

He gave one to Lynn, Spike, and himself. He and Lynn took the top off the bottles and started to drink the beer inside them.

Spike mindless stared at Lynn drinking the alcohol until he finally had the courage to say something about it, "Lynn, what are you doing? You don't drink."

Lynn took the rim of the bottle away from her lips and faced Spike with a small smile, "I do now."

"But, it's wrong. We're not supposed to be doing this."

"Who says so? Our parents?" Tempest had said with a joking attitude.

"Come on, Spike. It's all right. It won't kill us or nothing." She turned to Tempest, "Besides, Tempest said so." She leaned on his body and playfully kissed his chest.

He stared at the bottle full of alcohol thinking that Tempest couldn't be right about that, 'Yeah well he could be wrong.' He looked away from it, "I-I can't. I just can't." He looked over to Tempest once more with a smile on his face that encouraged him to drink it.

Spike looked back at the bottle and wrapped his hands around it tightly. He slowly took the top off the bottle and quickly placed the rim of the bottle to his lips consuming the alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**GUILTY PLEASURE**

The next day, Spike and Tempest were in Science class about to do some kind of lab experiment dealing with different types of chemicals.

Tempest stared at the different colors of the liquids in the test tubes. He grabbed one of them, "I wonder if you can get high off these." When he was about to sniff it, Spike grabbed the test tube and took it away from him setting it back down on the table.

"Tempest, what are you doing? Mr. Smith said don't touch the chemicals."

"Aw come on Spike, stop being such a party pooper."

"I just don't want you to get in trouble that's all."

Tempest made a playful grin, "Oh Spike, you care?"

"No! Well maybe. I don't know." He scratched his head with his hand and his wristband with small spikes appearing from it had caught Tempest's eye.

He took Spike's hand and looked at the wristband he had around his wrist, "Cool wristband. It totally kicks ass."

"Yeah, it was the first thing given to me when I was a baby. That's why my parents named me Spike."

He let go of his hand and looked up at him, "I'm really proud of you, Spike. Yesterday when you took that first sip of booze..."

"Save it. I'm not doing it again. Never again got it? Besides I already feel guilty enough I'm hiding it from my parents."

"At least they won't suspect nothing unless you come home with your ass all drunked up."

"Okay students listen up. Today we're going to change clear water into red water with a little food coloring", a adult green male frog said to the class.

Tempest looked over to the test tube with some kind of blue liquid in it. He never really cared about the experiment they were about to do, 'Screw that shit.'

The teacher continued, "Take the red food coloring tube and simply add two drops into the water."

As Spike reached over to grab the food coloring, he saw Tempest dump more than two drops of other chemicals into the water. He practically yelled when he saw him doing it, "Ah! Tempest, no! You can't mix unknown chemicals together like that!"

The frog looked over to Spike while he was shouting, "Mr. Hedgehog, what's with all the-dear god! Mr Hawk, what on Mobius are you doing!" Before he could do anything, a load of black smoke had covered the entire room.

After when class was over and everything settled down, Spike and Tempest walked out the classroom with yellow pieces of paper in their hands.

Spike looked at his, "Warning letters? I expected for Mr. Smith to be way more angry."

"Oh well, it doesn't bother me if my parents don't have to come here."

Spike looked away from the paper and faced him, "Are you crazy? You just don't mix chemicals like that! You could create an explosion with that stuff! Probably enough to blow up the whole school."

He placed his finger on his chin, "Blow up the school huh?"

Then Lynn had walked up to them smelling the smoke from the experiment on their clothes, "Uh guys, what happened?"

"Don't ask", Spike said as he shoved the paper down in his coat pocket.

Lynn faced Tempest, "So what are we doing over your place today?"

He smirked, "A lot of cool shit for sure." He looked over to Spike, "You coming?"

"Well...I don't know."

The bird grabbed his shoulders and gave him an innocent smile, "Come on, Spike. You just have to and if you don't want to do anything, I completely understand."

"Well if you understand." Even though Tempest acted like he understood his feelings, he thought that he really didn't and would probably try to get him into doing more drugs.

When school was over, they all went over to Tempest's house again. They were all on the front porch.

Tempest and Lynn were sitting on a white bench trying to listen to Spike's conversation on his cell phone while he was standing on the other side of the porch looking in a different direction.

Spike had called Rouge to let her know that he was over Tempest's and he probably wouldn't be back until at least two hours. Now he was about to end his conversation with her, "Yeah mom, I love you too." He turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket. He looked over to Tempest and Lynn with cigarettes in their mouths. He made a confused look over to Tempest wondering why he was snickering in his direction.

He took the cigarette away from his mouth and laughed as he made fun of him, "I love you, mom. Ha, you're fuckin' hilarious, Spiky boy."

The hedgehog made a light blush with embarrassment and walked over to them sitting by Lynn, "Shut up! It's not funny!"

Lynn leaned on Tempest's strong body and looked up at him, "That's enough, Tempest. You're making him upset."

"No Lynn, it's all right. He just needs to quit calling me Spiky boy. It's pretty annoying."

The blue bird started to place the cigarette back in his mouth, "Whatever you say...Spiky boy."

He acted like he didn't hear his comment and moved on to a different subject, "Man am I nervous about tomorrow."

"Why? What's going on Saturday?" Tempest asked with curiosity.

Lynn gasped and realized what he was talking about, "That's right. Tomorrow's the first Saturday of the month."

"What's so special about it?"

She continued, "Well...the first Saturday of every month, Spike and his father trains."

"Trains? For what?"

"Deadly combat battles", Spike answered quietly.

The bird's eyes widened, "Whoa, heavy."

"He's been training me ever since I turned three years old."

"But there's no way you could fight him back right?" Tempest asked.

"Exactly, I couldn't fight back. So he just hits me until I bleed to death instead...to toughen me up."

Tempest couldn't believe that his dad would harm Spike that way while he was younger. "That's insane. Isn't that like child abuse or something?"

Spike looked down at the small spikes on his wristbands and continued on, "Sort of, but he has to do it...to make me stronger. You see when he dies, he wants me to take his place as the second ultimate being on Mobius."

His eyes widened as he began to think who his father was, "What a minute? Your dad...is he Shadow the Hedgehog?"

He made a slight nod while he still wasn't looking at him.

"Oh my fucking god! I knew you looked familiar! I saw that guy on the news so much. Lynn, why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged and just took another puff from the cigarette in her mouth.

Tempest could imagine Shadow beating the living hell out of him in battle, "I'm sorry you have to go up against him like that. That's just cold."

"Yeah well there's nothing you can do."

He smiled, took out a small pack of cigarettes from his pocket and held them in front of Spike, "I think there is. Take one it'll make you feel better."

Spike glared at him and angrily snatched the pack of cigarettes from his hand, "What the fuck do you take me for? You said you-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well I don't do this kind of shit", he gave the pack of cigarettes back to him and leaned back on the bench looking in a different direction.

While he was looking, Tempest winked at Lynn and quickly slid a cigarette out of the box.

She smiled back catching his drift and took the cigarette from his hand. She turned to Spike still facing in a different direction. "Spike", she called in an innocent voice just enough for him to hear it.

The hedgehog quickly spun his head around and all of a sudden a cigarette was placed in his mouth. He gagged and spat it out of his mouth, "What the hell's your problem?"

Tempest bursted out laughing, "What's yours? It wasn't even lit dumbass."

He shook his head and stood from the bench with anger and stress, "That's it! I'm going home. I had enough of you."

Tempest quickly got off the bench and placed his hands on Spike's shoulders, "Spike please, I just..." While he tried to think of an excuse, his cigarette pack was snatched from his pants pocket. He looked up at Spike holding his cigarettes in his hand.

"Fine, I'll play your little game", he walked over to Lynn and sat beside her while he took out another cigarette from the box. He placed it in his mouth and turned to Lynn, "Light me."

While in thought, Lynn took out a lighter and lit the butt of the cigarette. 'Whoa, I had no idea Spike was like this. It actually makes him look attractive for a change.'

Several minutes passed and Tempest knew that his parents would be home any moment. He looked over to Spike laughing to himself which kinda made him puzzled about his actions. Then he saw him place both of his feet on Lynn's lap still laughing.

The cat let out a yell as his boots were on her skirt, "Spike, get your filthy boots off me! You're getting me dirty!"

All the hedgehog did was laugh again and take the cigarette out his mouth, "Yeah...you're always dirty. You dirty whore."

Lynn blushed in anger and crossed her arms.

Tempest just blinked at his actions, 'Is he stoned? What the hell happened? All he had was one measly cigarette.' He turned to Lynn while she still had her mind on Spike's unusual behavior. "Lynn, how many did he have?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, a few?"

Tempest looked down and saw the cigarette box on the porch laying there. He picked it up and looked inside. There was nothing in it. "Dear god, he smoked them all? That fast?"

The cat made a slow nod, "I guess so."

He stood from the bench and snatched last cigarette out of Spike's mouth. He threw it on the floor and stomped on it trying to put it out. He picked it off the floor and threw it under the porch where he usually places them.

Spike looked at him in a confused state, "What the fuck's your problem? I want my damn cigarette."

He shook his head feeling sorry for Spike's own behavior and took out a can of disinfect spraying it around the area, "My parent's will be here any moment. What will they say when they see him like this?"

She shrugged while putting her cigarette away as well, "Don't know. Make stuff up."

He put the can of disinfect away, now he had a bottle full of cologne in his hand, "You're a real help, Lynn", he said sarcastically.

Then they both heard a loud thump. They looked over to Spike laying on the floor laughing at himself yet again.

"I fell out my fucking chair."

Tempest shook his head yet again, "What am I going to do with you?" He helped him off the floor and started to spray the cologne all over his body.

Spike just stood there and watched as he did it, "What you doing?"

"Trying to cover the smell of cigarettes on your body."

"Your funny."

He had no idea what Spike was talking about but he just said something to keep him occupied at the moment. "Yeah, yeah." After that he looked over to Lynn while she was placing her perfume bottle back in her purse. "Got everything straight?"

She nodded and walked over to them.

"Keep Spike busy and make sure he doesn't do anything retarded." He went inside probably to make sure things were the way they were before his parents showed up.

Lynn looked into Spike's bloodshot eyes and studied the goofy way he was standing, "Spike, are you okay? You had a lot and..."

"You're hot", the hedgehog said out of nowhere.

Lynn was paralyzed for a moment not knowing what to say or do, "Wha-what did you just say?" Even though she already knew what he had said, she asked anyway.

"I loves you", he wrapped his arms around her and sniffed the perfume on her fur. "You smell pretty", he murmured in her ear.

She still stood there deeply blushing. 'I never seen him this way before? Could he really mean what he said?' "Spike, we..." Before she could speak, her lips were slammed into his. She enjoyed it but not completely, after all he was stoned at the time. He quickly pushed him away and panted a little with her chest heaving. She looked over to Spike and noticed that he looked like he had no clue what he just did. Before she could do anything else, Tempest had came back looking at them standing across from each other in a fine distance.

He looked over to Lynn then Spike, "Did I miss something?"

Before Spike could say anything, Lynn had, "No Tempest, everything's fine." She lied and it felt bad but she just didn't want to see Tempest harm Spike after he laid his lips on hers.

"Tempest, we're back!" A heavy voice shouted from inside.

"Shit! It's my parents!" He grabbed Spike's wrist and led him inside with Lynn slowly following. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a green hawk, purple swallow, and a grey albatross. "Mom, dad, Uncle Storm, this is Spike. The guy I was telling you about." He tried to act like nothing was wrong with him and lucky for him his parents didn't think so either.

The green hawk placed his finger on his chin, "Hmm? Something's strange about you. Have we met before?"

Spike chuckled a bit, "Oh you must mean my dad, Shadow the Hedgehog. I get that a lot around people like you."

"Oh you're his son", Wave thought it was obvious since they both almost looked alike. The only way they could tell them apart was Spike's pure black fur and green eyes.

"Yeah that's me, Spike the Hedgehog." He laughed more afterwards.

The others couldn't catch what was so funny, however they had no clue what was going on with him.

Tempest knew that they would figure it out sooner or later so he took Spike's wrist leading him out the door. "Well I'm gonna walk Spike home now. I'll be back in a couple of hours." He quickly ran out the door along with Lynn before his parents could object against his actions.

The green hawk turned to his wife in confusion, "I wonder if that hedgehog has a laughing problem or it's just normal."

Storm figured something was wrong. Somehow he knew that Tempest was doing something very bad and the results of it would probably end in disaster.

**N/A: If I get anything wrong with the effects of the drugs that I mention, please let me know. I've never did drugs like these and I don't know what it's like. So please let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**TRAINING DAY**

When the dark night had arrived, Spike had awoken with a confused look on his face. He looked around and found himself in a wide area filled with grass and trees. He rubbed his head feeling a little sick after what happened to him. "Huh? Tempest", he moaned. He stood from the ground and started to look around more.

The blue bird appeared from behind the tree he was leaning on. "So you're finally awake."

He made a slight nod and he was suddenly slapped in the back of his head. He held the back of his head acting like it actually hurt.

"That was for dragging your stoned ass all the way into the park! And damn how much do you weigh?"

"I'm such a fool. Why did I do that? I mean it all started out with one cigarette and the next thing I know, I can't remember a god damn thing."

Tempest then faced him with a cold and angry as he crossed his arms. "Don't you remember?"

"What is it?"

"You...you kissed Lynn."

Spike started to get more confused than he was, "What! No, I didn't! Tempest, please don't-" He shut his eyes tightly as Tempest clenched his fist at him.

"No, Spike! I'm fucking...joking with you", he said in a calm voice while he was lowering his fist.

Spike slowly opened his eyes in relief and sighed while holding his chest catching his breath.

The hawk gently punched his shoulder, "Yeah right! Like you and Lynn would kiss. You should've saw the look on your face. Some ultimate being you are. More like the ultimate baby."

"Yeah well I thought you were serious and that pretty much freaked me out."

"Heh, you don't have to sense a fight from me. I'm gentle around my friends...unless they betray me or something."

Spike nodded in agreement but he was unaware about him actually kissing Lynn without him or Tempest knowing it, "Well, where's Lynn anyway?"

"She went home. She had a feeling that she would get in trouble if she hung out here in the night any longer. Which reminds me. You need to go home too. Your mom already called you on your cell only over fifty times, so I lied and told her we were having trouble with a math problem."

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard."

"Well she believed me. You want me to walk you home? I brought you here so the effects from the cigarettes would wear off on you."

"Thanks, but I'm cool." He was about to walk away until he called him back.

"Hey, Spike, you think it'll be okay for Lynn and I to watch you fight your old man."

He made a nod, "Sure, it wouldn't kill to have an audience."

He and Tempest smiled at each other and turned their backs walking away from each other.

The next morning, Tempest was in his room shoving some extra cigarette packs down his pants pocket. Afterwards, he ran downstairs noticing Storm, Wave, and Jet looking at the news on the TV.

Wave wrapped her arms around Jet and kissed his cheek, "You look so handsome on cameras."

"Yeah especially when I had that huge diamond in my hands", Jet said with a chuckle.

It didn't surprise Tempest that they had stole another valuable jewel yet again. "Mom, dad I'm going out."

"For what?" Jet asked.

"Over Spike's. I'll be back in a matter of hours."

"That reminds me, we'll be gone too. We won't be back until nightfall."

Tempest was excited but he held it in and acted like it was no big deal, "Okay, I'll just go now and I'll see you guys later." He walked out the door and when he was outside he yelled, "Yes!"

When Tempest arrived to Spike's house, he went inside and saw him and another black hedgehog sitting at the table eating bread while a white female bat was cooking something. He walked up to them and greeted them with a friendly smile. "Hey Spike and Mr. Hedgehog." He looked over to the bat, "Mrs. Hedgehog."

She didn't turn to him but she did say hi.

Shadow stared at the blue hawk with a faint smile, "So you're Tempest, Jet and Wave's son. I still remember you when you were in diapers."

"It's weird but I can't remember much when I was a baby, but that doesn't really matter. So were you and my parents best friends or something?"

"Not really but we did know each other fairly well", he took another bite of his bread.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Shadow shook his head, "Not at all."

As he sat down he raised an eyebrow at what they were just eating, "Is that bread your breakfast?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, we can't really eat nothing my mom makes."

"Why?" He watched Rouge set a bowl on the table. He looked in it and saw a thick yellow liquid mixed with three eggs. "What hell is it?"

"It's bananas and eggs. Go on and try it", Rouge answered.

"Mom, you're suppose to break the eggs first! I wouldn't try that shit if I were you", Spike warned.

"Spike, don't scare your friend like that. No wonder you two hang around a lot. I'm so glad Spike found such a sweet boy like you to play with."

Tempest stared at Rouge's huge breasts showing from her appealing outfit and he seemed that he couldn't keep his eyes off them.

Spike noticed his reaction and shook him a bit, "You okay?" He whispered.

He turned to him shaking himself out of it, "Spike, you never told me your mother was a fucking prostitute."

Shadow heard his words, "Hey! We don't use the word fuck at the table got that?"

He was surprised that he didn't get mad at him for calling her a prostitute, "Oh, sorry."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Shadow, he called me a prostitute."

"So? I told you not to dress like one. Well...actually all of your clothes makes you look like a hooker."

"Why you..."

Shadow stood from the table before she had started another fight with him, "I don't have time for this right now." He looked over to Spike finishing his bread, "Spike, I'll meet you in the backyard when you're done preparing yourself." As he walked away with Rouge following him, Spike set the last remaining piece of his bread down on the table looking melancholy.

Tempest gave him his pity and rubbed his shoulder with his hand, "You'll do great. Trust me."

"But my father when we fight, he's like a different person."

"Don't worry about it, Spike. Just try and do your best."

He slowly looked up at Tempest with a small smile, "Thanks, Tempest."

Later, Lynn arrived and met them all in the backyard. She ran over to Tempest and hugged him, "Hey, Tempy. I got your call." She looked over to Spike cracking his knuckles, "Good luck, Spike and don't get beaten up to much."

He winked and smiled, "I'll try not to."

"Spike!" Shadow called from across of him.

He knew that now he had to battle him so he stood across from him in a far distance while standing in a fighting stance.

Shadow gave him a cold look, "I won't hold back."

He made a nod understanding him.

Tempest, Lynn, and Rouge were on the porch watching them from there.

Lynn placed her hand on her mouth, "I'm so nervous. What if Shadow kills him?"

"That's crazy, Lynn. Shadow wouldn't kill his own son...would he?" Tempest looked up to Rouge for an answer.

"That won't ever happen. Spike's chaos powers are pretty equal to Shadow's", She explained.

He looked over to Shadow and Spike again, "I see."

"Here I come!", Shadow ran towards Spike with his hands glowing yellow aiming them at him, "Chaos Spear!"

Spike quickly reacted as the blast charged towards him, "Chaos Shield!" A green force field had appeared from his hands and blocked the blast. He then jumped back with his hands glowing light blue. He aimed them over at Shadow, "Chaos Spikes!" A blast of blue energy charged towards Shadow but he suddenly disappeared making the blast miss him.

Tempest's mouth hung open at the unbelievable sight. He started to look around for him, "Hey, where did he go?"

Spike looked around as well, 'Chaos Control. This isn't good.' He was then attacked from behind with a yellow blast. He fell to the ground and looked up at Shadow with his fists clenched along with a yellow aura of energy around them.

He began to walk towards him while he was on the ground, "You have to be a lot more faster than that, Spike."

As he was walking closer to him, he placed his hand on the ground and huge, sharp spikes had appeared from the ground.

Shadow quickly jumped in the air making his attack miss him. While he was airborne, his yellow hands now glowed a red color. He aimed them at Spike, "Chaos Blast!" The red blast of chaos energy made a direct hit at Spike which hurt him pretty badly.

He fell to the ground barely moving and completely exhausted.

Tempest gasped, "He's killing him!" He looked over to Rouge in panic, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

The bat made a melancholy look, "Sorry, I can't step into their battles. I mean he's not really in danger."

Lynn clenched her fists and just couldn't bare to watch Spike get beaten anymore, "He looks like he's hurt."

Shadow walked up to Spike and acted like he was disappointed with his poor battle skills, "Your pathetic. How are you suppose to save anyone if you can't save yourself?" He sighed with frustration, "You have no choice but to tap into your super form."

He kneeled on the ground. He wasn't able to move his body much. He looked up at his father, "But dad, we practiced that skill for years and I still can't go into my super form without Chloe around."

"You can do it and I know you can. You just have to try. Just close your eyes and focus on all you chaos energy."

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate but it seemed that nothing was working. He looked down to the ground with sadness, "I...can't do it."

Lynn shook her head in pity, "Boy is he strict. He's a lot worse than my dad when he tried to get me into learning calculus."

All of a sudden an evil smirk appeared on his lips, "I was hoping you would say that." He took his hand and held it towards Rouge.

Everyone was confused until he clenched his hand into a fist and at the same time, Rouge had started to yell out in agony. Everyone's eyes had widened at the unbelievable sight.

Lynn screamed with fright, "Oh my god! Rouge!"

"What's he doing to her!" Tempest shouted with fear.

They both saw Rouge slowly falling to the floor with blooding appearing from her shoulder that she was holding in pain.

Spike's mouth hung open with shock and his eyes were filled with confusion and rage. He looked over to Shadow, "Dad, what are you doing? Stop you're hurting her!"

The expression on his face never changed, "Hurting her huh? Then why don't you save her? Tap into your super form if you want her alive."

Tears appeared in his closed eyes as he tried to, "I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

"I can't! I just can't!"

"Do it now or she will die!"

Rouge's screams of agony grew louder by the moment as each drop of her blood fell to the floor.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!" He yelled in anger. He clenched the ground with his hands and looked back at Shadow with his eyes glowing light blue. Soon his whole body had a light blue aura around it. He stood from the ground with his fur slowing changing to light blue. His quills stood erect and his whole body was covered in chaos energy. He held out both of his hands that was glowing at Shadow, "Chaos Obliteration!" A large blast of light blue pure chaos energy appeared from his hand and came towards Shadow.

Shadow quickly jumped out of the way making the blast miss him. Afterwards he looked at the area where the blast hit and it had made a huge burn mark deep in the ground. He looked back at Spike with his chest heaving and his teeth gritted. Shadow quickly let Rouge go of his unseeable grip and tried to talk Spike out of his anger, "Spike, listen to me. Your mother is safe. I let her go just as I promised. Now settle down okay. No one was killed. Everything's going to be okay."

The light blue hedgehog's fur turned black again and his quills were the way they were. Even though he lost his super form, his anger was still inside of him.

Rouge slowly got off the floor with the help of Tempest and Lynn.

Tempest looked at her arm with her blood still running down it. He looked back at her with worry, "Are you okay, Rouge?"

She panted heavily from screaming so much, "Yes, I'm fine", she answered in an exhausted voice. She ran over to Shadow and Spike with Tempest and Lynn following her.

Spike pointed at Shadow with rage, "You bastard! How dare you do that to her! Just so I could tap into my super form? Have you lost your god damn mind!"

Shadow felt pretty bad for tricking him like that and it made him feel even worse when he yelled at him for it, "I'm sorry, Spike...your mother and I decided to do something a little different this time."

"He's right, Spike", Rouge said as she approached them. "He really wasn't going to kill me. We just-"

"Fucked with my mind like I had no feelings! What the hell is wrong with you! You could've died and I could've killed someone for that phony threat!"

"I had to. Now I know that you can only transform into your super form when you feel rage, sadness, and despair", Shadow explained.

Rouge's ears flopped down, "We're sorry, sweetheart."

"I-I don't want to even hear it! I fucking hate you! I hate you both! I'm out of here!" He walked out of the yard with some of his anger left in him.

Tempest and Lynn decided to follow him.

"Hey Spike, wait up!" Tempest called from behind him trying to catch up.

Spike heard him but he didn't turn back until he wiped away his tears full of sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE PARTY**

Lynn ran up to him and looked at him in sadness, "...Spike, I'm so sorry."

He turned his head looking in another direction, "It's not your fault, Lynn." He clenched both of his fists in rage. "Why did he have to go that low like that? He could've fucking killed her. I wish I could get so drunk, I couldn't remember any of this."

Tempest walked up to him with a wide smile, "I think I can make that happen."

Lynn looked over to Tempest while shaking her head a bit. She even knew that it would be a bad idea.

He ignored her and placed his hand on Spike's shoulder, "There's this guy I know and today he's throwing a kick ass party for people like us."

Lynn placed her hands on her hips, "Tempest, I don't know about that Leon guy."

"Leon?" Spike repeated.

Tempest continued, "Yeah, he and I go way back. Who knows maybe he'll like you too. So what do you say? Wanna come?"

Lynn crossed her arms and frowned, angry at Tempest for ignoring her comment.

It didn't take long for Spike make his decision, "Sure, I have nothing else to do today anyway."

"Sweet, lets go", he and Spike started to continue walking along the sidewalk. It took a moment for Tempest to realize that Lynn wasn't following them. He turned and looked back at her, "You coming, Lynn?"

She sighed and started to follow them, "Yeah", she muttered.

Back at Shadow's house, Shadow was sitting with Rouge on the sofa watching her gaze her wounded arm with a sad look on her face.

She was silent and never said a word since Spike stormed off.

Shadow could no longer look at her act that way anymore. He placed his hand on her leg making her look over in his direction, "Are you going to be okay?"

She had finished bandaging herself, so she placed the gaze down on a small table in front of them and shrugged at Shadow's question.

"Quit acting like that. It was my fault remember? You have no reason to get emotional over that."

"Yes I do. He hates me."

"What?"

"You heard what he said. Loud and clear." She sighed with sadness, "I guess he has every right to hate me."

Shadow's ears tilted feeling sorry for her. He also heard him say that he hated them both which made it worse. "Rouge", he said in a soft voice.

"I'm a horrible mother, Shadow. Just horrible."

He wrapped his hands around her and embraced her, "You may be a horrible mother, but you're not a horrible person."

She turned to him and hugged him, "I just want him to come home and tell him how sorry we are."

"He'll come home when he's ready. He still loves us...I know he does."

Later, Spike, Tempest, and Lynn came to a blue and white house hearing loud music from the inside.

Tempest made a wide smile towards Spike, "Here we are. Let me get you acquainted with him." He took Spike's wrist and led him into the house with Lynn following behind them.

When they got inside, they saw a lot of teenagers most of them drunk or either high dancing to the music.

Spike took his wrist away from Tempest and felt pretty nervous around the other teenagers. "I don't know about this. I'm not very good at making new friends."

"You don't have to make friends, just sit down somewhere and get your ass drunk like you wanted."

When he almost said something back, a blue male teenaged lion walked up to them and gently punched Tempest's shoulder.

"You came huh?" He asked in a drunken tone.

"I couldn't refuse when a friend of mine wanted a good time", he looked over to Spike to introduce him to the lion.

The lion looked over to him with a blank expression. "Who's he?"

"Leon, this is Spike. He's cool."

The hedgehog looked over to him and smiled a bit trying to be friendly.

"Spike, huh? You look like you need some fun. Wanna drink?"

The first time someone offered him beer he said no but this time he couldn't refuse. He was angry and depressed. He figured booze would make him feel better. "Sure."

"Let me get you a few bottles then. I'll be right back."

As Leon walked away, Spike turned to Tempest and Lynn. "So what are you two gonna do?"

Tempest gave Lynn a smile and placed his hand on her butt making her blush, "We'll be upstairs."

Spike had the thought of Tempest making out with Lynn in his mind and it hurt him because maybe just maybe he had loved her the way Tempest loved her. He shook off the hurtful feeling and acted like he got their drift, "Yeah, yeah I got your point. Don't have to tell me twice."

"We won't be long, little brother", he walked past Spike and led Lynn upstairs into a room.

Spike crossed his arms in disgust. He really wasn't friends with Tempest and he had the nerve to call him his little brother. He and him wasn't really close in the first place, he would only hang out with him because he wanted to see Lynn more. "Little brother. What a fucking joke."

Tempest shut the door and locked it behind him when he and Lynn entered a dark room. He turned to her and gave her a seductive smile.

A light blush appeared on her face as he walked over to her and pinned her to the door. She waited for his lips to meet hers. When it did, she had never felt more alive.

He placed his mouth on her neck and started to kiss her there while unbuttoning her shirt.

Her eyes flashed as he did. She never wanted for them to have sex with each other just anywhere. She never felt comfortable with that. She placed her hand on his and hoped that he would stop trying to take off her clothes.

Meanwhile, Spike was sitting at a small round table with his head down on it. Empty beer bottles had taken over the whole table. It was clear that he was drunk. He had almost lost himself and fell asleep, but someone had sat across from him.

"Someone's having a good time", a female teased with a soft giggle.

Spike lazily took his head away from the table and looked up at a purple raccoon smiling at him, "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a low voice.

She giggled again, "Veronica. You?"

"None of your damn business."

She shook her head a bit feeling sorry for him getting so drunk, "You're nicer than this aren't you?"

Spike gave her an annoyed look, "If I tell you my name will you shut the fuck up and go away?"

She shrugged, "Maybe."

"It's Spike. Now get out my life", he slowly stood from the table trying not trip up or fall on the floor. He could barely move correctly. He tried to walk away from her, but she had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. "Look bitch, if you don't let go of me right now I'll fucking..." before he could finish he was pulled into a unexplainable kiss.

She took her mouth away from him and gave him a seductive look as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So...are you a virgin?"

He blushed after she finished kissing him, "...uh, yes."

"How about losing that virginity to me?"

Answering that question was probably the hardest thing he had to do all day. Before he could answer, he all of a sudden felt sick in his stomach. He pushed her away from him and held his stomach.

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I feel..." He then threw up all over the floor and even her.

She screamed and yelled over the mess all over her. She glared at him and slapped him hard in the face knocking him straight on the floor. "You stupid drunk! You'll pay for that! Leon!"

As Spike slowly stood from the floor, Leon made his way into the room.

The lion's eyes were full of shock when he saw her covered in vomit, "Veronica babe, what the hell happened to you?"

She pointed to the drunken black hedgehog standing behind him, "He did it! He walked over to me and tried to get some from me. I told him I already had a boyfriend but he didn't listen. Then he kissed me while shoving his nasty tongue down my throat and after that he threw up on me. Oh, Leon it was horrible."

Spike's mouth dropped to the floor as she told those ridiculous lies, "But Leon, that's not-"

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say. I'll believe my own girlfriend it's you I don't trust." He walked up to him and grabbed him by his black and red coat. "You're one dead hedgehog."

Back in the dark room, Tempest and Lynn were still making out with each other until he reached for the zipper to her pink skirt and tried to unzip it.

Lynn jerked away and stood across from him.

He stood there with his arms crossed looking pissed off at her, "Man, Lynn what's up with you?"

"I'm sorry, Tempest but I can't. Not here." She walked up to him again and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, "I'll make it up to you when we get back to your place okay?"

He sighed with confusion and decided to wait like she wanted. "Sure, Lynn."

She walked to the closed door and unlocked it, "We should check on, Spike."

When they were walking down the stairs, they noticed that the music had stopped playing and a lot of shouting came from the exit.

"What's going on?" Lynn started to head towards the small kitchen with Tempest following her. She gasped with shock when she saw Leon pick up an empty beer bottle and break the end of it on the counter, smashing the whole end of it off.

Leon pointed the sharp glass at Spike's throat, "Now you'll pay the price for throwing up all over my girlfriend."

Spike shut his eyes with his tears appearing as well. He then heard Tempest's voice approaching them.

"Hold it, Leon!" The blue hawk shouted, "What's this about?"

Spike opened his eyes with relief, "Thank god, Tempest."

Leon never lowered the glass from his neck, "Stay out of this, Tempest. This is between me and the hedgehog."

"So what if he threw up on Veronica, she deserved it. Besides you may not believe it but this was his first time getting drunk. He's for sure going to make mistakes."

"You have the nerve, Hawk. At least I didn't fuck her and dump her all in one night."

He clenched both of his fists not wanting to bring up the horrible mistake that he made before. "Just forget it okay! Just let him go."

Leon looked away from him and faced Spike again, "I don't have to listen to you."

"That's it", he growled. He then pulled out a black handgun from his pants pocket and pointed it at the lion. "Let him go now."

Everyone in the room gasped and screamed as they backed away from Tempest.

Leon on the other hand didn't feel threatened by the weapon, "You're not going to shoot me."

The angry expression on his face never left him, "Think I won't?"

"Do it! Come on and shoot me!"

All his comments just made him madder by the second. He wanted to show him that he meant business and he was the one in charge. He pointed the gun slightly away from him and pulled the trigger.

The bullet from the gun shot him slightly on the side of his arm, but not enough to kill him just hurt him.

Leon dropped the broken beer bottle on the floor and held his bleeding arm, "You shot me."

He looked down at him with disgust, "Still think I fucking won't?" He turned to Spike and Lynn, "Lets get out of here."

Leon and Veronica watched as they took their sweet time and walked out the door.

He growled under his breath, "Just wait, Tempest. I'll kill you, your boyfriend, and your little whore too."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A NEW BOND**

After when a few moments passed, Spike woke up on a white sofa with a blue bird watching him wake up. "Tempest", he murmured. He tried to move from the sofa but Tempest pushed him back down.

"Don't get up, you need to rest."

As his head met the arm rest of the sofa, tears started to appear in his eyes and they ran down his face. "Tempest, I-I was so scared."

"Hey, don't cry on me. I thought you were supposed to be the ultimate being of Mobius", he said softly.

He sniffed while he sobbed, "I know but I'm forbidden to use my powers in pointless fights and that's what makes me a coward. I'm afraid of dying...and today...with Leon...and-oh god!" He sat up from the sofa and hugged Tempest tightly with tears dripping from his face. "You do care for me! I thought I was going to die. Thank you, Tempest. Thank you so much. You truly are my friend."

He stood there not knowing what to say or do. He already knew he was still drunk because he strongly acted like he was. He gently patted his back, "Uh...there, there?" Afterwards he forced his body back on the sofa, "Come on, Spike. You gotta relax now." He looked over to a table near them and grabbed two small pills and a glass of water. He handed the pills to him, "It's aspirin. Take it, it'll make you're headache less painful."

He took the pills from his hand, placed them in his mouth, and swallowed them along with drinking the glass of water afterwards.

"It'll take time for it to work. You wanna lie down on my bed or are you comfortable here?"

"I prefer here, thanks."

"If you feel sick again, the bathroom's just over there", he pointed to a dark room that wasn't very far from them.

The sick hedgehog nodded slowly.

"Just get some rest until your headache is gone. If you need me, I'll be upstairs in my room. Don't come in just knock on the door."

He was about to ask why but something told him it dealt with him and Lynn doing each other.

He then left out of Spike's sight and walked upstairs into his room. As he got in there, he saw Lynn laying on his bed but she wasn't asleep. He shut and locked door afterwards taking off his red boots. He walked towards the bed and rested his body on hers. He kissed her forehead, "What's wrong? Tired?"

"A little", she moaned.

He smiled and kissed her again, "I thought you promised me."

She already remembered and now that she was just laying there, she wasn't in the mood for sex but she didn't want to disappoint him again. She took her hand and placed it on his cheek, "You want it, baby?"

"Hell yeah", he said in a low voice.

"What about, Spike? What if he hears us?"

"He's a big boy, he knows what sex is. Well...he should know anyway."

She gently pushed him off of her and started to unbutton her shirt and take it off exposing her black bra.

Tempest watched with a smile as she took off her clothes for him. This was pretty much the part where he always got excited.

When she was finished taking off her shoes, skirt, and underclothes, she laid her head down on the soft pillow waiting for Tempest to undress himself.

He took off his clothes and threw them on the floor along with hers. He got on top of her and placed his mouth on hers. Soon his tongue met hers and they then started fighting. He then took his tongue out of her mouth and his lips traveled towards her neck kissing it making her moan. He loved the sound of her moans. To him it was like the best music he ever heard. He then made it to her breasts. God they were huge. She was only sixteen and her breasts were almost as big as Rouge's. He took his tongue and gently licked her soft pink nipples.

Lynn's moans became louder as he started to suckle, "Yes! Oh god yes!"

He looked up at her enjoying the pleasure then focused back at her breasts with a smile. He then kissed down her chest and to her stomach making her giggle a bit. Afterwards he looked at her opening. He always got excited looking at it. It turned him on even more.

Soon Lynn felt his erection on her thigh. She rose from the bed and pushed him off her making him fall off the bed and onto the floor.

The confused yet really frustrated hawk looked up at her, "What the hell's your problem? You act like you don't even love me anymore!"

"No Tempest, that's not it", she was trying her best to place her next words in order to explain her reason.

He stood from the floor with his arms crossed, "What's the problem? I'm waiting for an answer."

"...Well I didn't really take my birth control pill today, so I really don't want to do this unless you have a condom."

He sighed and fell on the side of his bed acting like he was getting annoyed with her. 'I hate to say this but Veronica was better at this than her.' He hesitated while trying to look over to her, "Lynn, you know I don't use those things. And why didn't you take your pill?"

"...I forgot?" She was lying. She was really shy about intercourse and she and Tempest had only did it once. It was exciting and pleasurable but somehow she was a little uncomfortable about it.

"And you didn't tell me this at first why?"

"I didn't want you to get upset with me."

He shook his head and got off the bed, "I can't take this." He gathered his clothes that were scattered all on the floor and began to put them back on. As he was doing that, he glanced over to her and noticed that she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not mad at you but if we're going to have a strong relationship, we can start by being honest with each other." After he got dressed he left the room leaving her alone.

Back in the living room, Spike was asleep with his minor headache until he suddenly fell off the sofa. He panicked as his body touched the floor. After when he calmed down, he looked around and saw Tempest standing behind him with a sly smile on his face.

"What's wrong, Spiky boy? Fell out your fucking chair?"

"You did it so don't play innocent", he struggled to get off the floor but he eventually got back on the sofa. He watched as Tempest sat beside him, "So you came to irk the living hell outta me or what?"

"No, I just came to talk to you. It just seems more comfortable if I open up to guys."

Spike slowly moved away from him a bit thinking deep about his sexuality.

He glanced over to him and made a smile, "No Spike, I'm straight."

He calmed down and sat near him again while hearing the word, "Dumbass" coming from Tempest.

"Anyway the things I'm about to tell you, you can never tell no one especially Lynn. Got it?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll never tell her or anyone else."

"I think my relationship with Lynn isn't working out."

A wide smile arose from deep within Spike. Thinking and hoping for Tempest to break up with Lynn.

"I might break up with her, she acts like she doesn't even love me anymore."

At the same time, he felt happy and sad. He really cared for Lynn and would love to be with her but seeing Tempest like this made him change his idea of encouraging him to break up with her. He sighed and shook his head, "No, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"...Well you love her and I'm sure she loves you. She's probably just a little shy. She's always been kinda shy."

Tempest looked away from him and began to send his mind into deep thought.

Spike quickly moved on to a different subject before Tempest came up with a negative answer to his suggestion. Besides he didn't want to talk about Lynn anymore. He just had to face the fact that she had found some else. 'I'm so stupid. I should've told her that I loved her sooner then I wouldn't be such a fucking wreck.' "So Tempest, about the party..."

The hawk's eyes flashed over towards him in a cold way.

The look in his eyes reminded him of Shadow's which was pretty weird and scary all at the same time. He continued with hesitation, "The gun you had..."

"Self defense. If you're going to start hanging around me, you'll see it a lot."

He had to break Tempest out of taking his gun around. It had scared him to see that dangerous weapon and he would never know what to do if Tempest actually killed someone. Or what if he already did? He would be a criminal. A fucking criminal. "But, Tempest-"

Tempest took his hands and raised them to his mouth. He started coughing and it sounded pretty bad.

After Spike watched him cough for a short time, he saw him holding his throat acting like he was in pain. "Tempest, what's wrong? You caught something?"

He took his hands away from his neck and looked over to him with pain showing in his eyes, "No, I'm fine. It's nothing. So what were you talking about?"

It took some time for him to get his words back in order since his terrible cough interrupted them. "Oh yeah. Tempest, have you ever...killed anyone with that gun?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

He had a feeling he was lying.

"I don't kill people, Spike and to tell you the truth back at the party that was the first time I nearly shot someone. I don't plan on killing anybody but...I will if I have to."

The hedgehog's ears tilted towards the back, 'I'll try not to piss him off.' He then saw Lynn approaching them with an uncaring look on her face.

Tempest stood from the sofa and hugged her, "Lynn, I'm sorry if I was pushing you too hard", he whispered in her ear. "If you're not comfortable with anything that I'm doing then you'll tell me and be honest with me just as I'm being honest with you."

She nodded with a smile and had her eyes focused on his, "Yeah, honesty." She leaned over and placed her lips on his.

Spike's mouth hung open with utter surprise. With anger and sadness he looked away from them. 'Damn! Why the hell did they have to kiss right in front of my fucking face? I thought they already did that.'

She took her lips away from his and noticed Spike facing in a different direction. She let out a soft giggle and placed her hand on his shoulder making him look in her direction. "You're not feeling left out are you?"

"Yeah we could always start a threesome", Tempest teased.

Spike felt nauseated by his comment and wanted to throw up again. "Tempest, you're a sick bastard you know that!"

He laughed while he crossed his arms, "Relax you gullible idiot. I just like fucking with your tiny mind."

He raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you done that enough?"

Then out of nowhere a grey albatross ran into the room and tackled Tempest to the floor.

Tempest struggled to get him off of him, "Stop! Uncle Storm!" He shouted with laughter as Storm started to tickle his sides. "Knock it off!"

"Quit acting like a baby and fight back."

Lynn stood beside Spike and chuckled, "It's funny to watch them do this to each other. You can really tell they have a pretty strong bond."

Looking at them playing on the floor made Spike think about his family. Even though Spike couldn't picture Shadow caught dead doing a tickle fight with him. He sadly agreed, "Yeah."

"Hey, Storm! Get off Tempest! You'll crush the poor boy's bones if you keep putting all your body weight on him!" Jet shouted while he was walking in with Wave behind him.

Storm sighed and got off of him. His way of showing him mercy. He walked towards Jet, "Man Jet, you sure know how to take the fun out of everything."

"Fun? Fun!" He shouted with uprising anger. "You don't even deserve fun!"

Tempest got off the floor and walked over to them, "What are you doing back?"

"It's nightfall, kick ass. We told you we'd be back by nightfall right?" Storm clearly remembered.

"Oh yeah, I must have forgot. Wait, it's night? That fast?"

Wave glared over at the albatross, "Storm, I told you to stop calling him kick ass. His name is Tempest."

"I don't know, mom. I think the name kick ass suits me well because it's true."

The swallow placed her hands on her hips, "Forget it young man. Your name is Tempest so stick to it."

"Naggy little bitch ain't she?" Storm whispered in his ear.

Tempest nodded his head slightly agreeing with him.

Wave wasn't too far apart from him so she heard him fairly well, "Call me a bitch all you want. At least I didn't drop the diamond while we were running from the police."

"Yeah, Storm! What the hell's your problem?" Jet shouted.

"I-I'm sorry boss. It was Wave's fault. Her cheap ass gear ain't worth shit."

"Watch your language! There's children in the room!" Wave pointed out.

"What's the point? They wanna use language like that let them. The adults will whip their asses for it", Jet said.

Storm agreed with him, "The boss is right."

Wave glared at Jet and hit him in the back of the head.

He held the back of his head, "What was that for!"

Spike couldn't listen to them argue anymore so he quietly walked outside hoping that no one saw him head out the door, but he was wrong.

Tempest had walked outside and spotted Spike leaning against the rail of the porch looking up at the bright full moon with the night wind touching his fur. He walked over to him and stood beside him. "Homesick?"

"I do kinda miss them. I at least want to say sorry to them."

"Then do it."

He looked over to him in surprise, "I should?"

"Of course, besides even I know that they're worried about you."

He gave him a warm smile, "Thanks Tempest, you're the best."

The blue bird smiled and watched as Spike ran off the porch.

Later, Rouge was walking around the kitchen looking like a nervous wreck while Shadow sat at the table and watched her.

"Rouge, calm down. He'll be here soon."

"But...he's never been out this late before. I'm worried."

"Rouge..." Before he could say anything else, a young black hedgehog came through the door with a sincere smile on his face.

Rouge and Shadow walked up to him hoping that he would forgive them.

Shadow began to apologize again, "Spike, I'm..."

"No dad, I'm sorry. I never meant anything I said. I was just upset and..." He was then pulled into a hug by his father and mother.

"We forgive you", Rouge said. "We'll always love you."

He looked up at her and smiled, "I will too. Just don't try to pull that off on me ever again."

Shadow made a slight smile, "You got it."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**DEEP SECRETS**

It was another day of school and Spike, Tempest, and Lynn were in gym about to play volleyball.

Lynn was standing next to them listening to them talking about what they were going to do after school over Tempest's house. She wasn't really interested. She was too busy worrying about her problems at the moment. Ever since Spike kissed her when he was high, she felt like she couldn't be around Tempest anymore. What if he ever found out? If he did he would've probably pulled his gun out on him no matter where they would be at the time and the worst part was, she was possibly falling for him. Her best friend, but even she knew it would never worked. He may not even like her back. After all he was fucking stoned. She broke out of her deep thoughts when Tempest called her.

"Lynn?"

She quickly looked up at him, "Huh?"

He laughed a bit, "In your own little world huh, Lynn?"

"Sorry, I had a lot of things on my mind."

"Well you got any plans today?"

She didn't want to go near them. Not today. She was way too confused to be around them at the moment. Fortunate for her, she didn't have to make up a lie this time. There was a real excuse this time. "Oh sorry Tempest, but it's meditation night. My dad wants my mom and I to try out some ninja stuff. He said it'll relieve a lot of stress, not that I have any." There she went lying again.

"It's okay. I'll hang out with Spike."

She smiled a bit glad that they were getting along...for now. Her eyes widened when she saw a blue lion and purple raccoon walking towards their direction. She held Tempest's arm and shook it, "Tempest", she said in a scared voice.

Tempest and Spike turned and saw Leon and Veronica walking up to them.

The hawk made a cold stare, 'What do they want?'

Leon raised his hand in a friendly greeting, "Hey, Tempest."

"What do you want? A fight? Cause I'll take you right here and now."

"Hey hold up. I don't want a fight. I came to thank you."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He nodded, "That's right. You were right about everything, Tempest. What happened on Saturday...I was completely out of line. I'm glad you set me straight and showed me that you meant business. Heh, it must've been the booze. I am a violent drunk after all."

"Me too", he growled.

As Leon crossed his arms, Lynn's eyes were focused on the gauze wrapped around his arm knowing that the wound came from the gunshot.

"I'm sorry, Tempest", Leon said.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me for? Spike's the victim."

The lion looked away from him and looked over to Spike, "Sorry Spike, I hope we can start over and be friends."

Spike didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell if he could trust him or not. He already knew Tempest didn't. He shrugged, "I guess we could."

Leon warmly smiled and turned to Tempest again, "Well, later." He turned his back and started to walk towards the other side of the court with Veronica.

Lynn placed her hands on her hips, "What was that about?"

As they were walking towards the other side of the court, Leon made a deep laugh. "Ha, what fools."

"We got em right where we want them", Veronica said.

"Now they'll pay. We'll show them huh baby?"

She smirked as a reply, "This is gonna be fun."

A grey rhinoceros blew the whistle that was around his neck starting the game.

When they all got in position, Lynn looked over to Spike standing in a steady stance noticing how attractive he was just standing there.

Spike looked over to her spotting her looking at him, "What are you staring at?"

She deeply blushed and quickly turned away.

He raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, "Huh?"

"Spike, look out!" Tempest yelled.

Then Spike was hardly hit in the face with the volleyball. He was knocked to the floor bleeding from his nose. He held his nose with his blood slipping through his fingers, "My nose! My fucking nose!" He yelled.

The rhinoceros ran over to him and helped him off the floor while looking at his hurt nose. "Dear god", he muttered. "You'd better go to the nurse."

"I'll go with him", Tempest said.

He nodded, "Good idea."

Leon and Veronica watched as Tempest walked Spike out of the gym.

He looked over to her with a smile, "Veronica baby, you shouldn't have spiked the ball like that."

A sinister smile appeared on her face, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

Later when school was over, Spike walked over to Tempest's house while he held a bag of ice to his nose. When they walked into the living room, they saw Jet reading a newspaper.

When he heard them come in, he looked away from the newspaper and saw Spike holding a bag full of ice to his nose. "What happened to you?"

"He got hit in the face with a volleyball", Tempest answered.

Jet laughed a bit, "Should've kept your eye on the ball."

"...I got distracted." He was still puzzled about Lynn. Why did she look at him like that? Maybe she was falling for him after all.

Tempest looked over to him and changed the subject, "Hey Spike, come up to my room. I want to show you something."

"Okay."

When he led him into his room, he walked towards his bed and lifted his mattress searching for something while Spike stared at his black ceiling.

"Hey you painted your ceiling black.."

He looked over to him with a smile, "You like it?"

"Yeah, mine is painted black too."

Before Tempest could show Spike anything, he noticed that his door was wide open. "Hey Spike, could you do me a favor and close the door? Lock it too while you're at it."

He nodded and walked over to the door closing it and locking it. Afterwards he turned to him, "Okay, what do you want to show me."

"Before I do I want you to swear to never tell Lynn about this. She can never know or anyone else. Can I trust you with that?"

He nodded slowly, "I won't tell. I promise." He thought about what he said to Lynn about honesty. Now he just felt like bursting out laughing from the inside.

"Okay", he then pulled out a clear small plastic bag full of some kind of grass.

The hedgehog gasped with surprise and set down his bag full of ice on a nearby table. "Holy shit! Weed!" He shouted almost loud enough to travel downstairs.

Tempest ran over him and placed his hand on his mouth, "Shut it up, Spike. You want my parents to hear?"

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

He took his hand away from his mouth and started to talk in a low voice. "I practically paid over a hundred dollars for this shit."

"Tempest, I don't know about this. This is way worse than the booze and cigarettes."

"Come on Spike, don't be like that", he said as he opened and reached in the bag grabbing for some of the weed. He took it out and placed it in a piece of white paper. He started to roll the paper into a cylinder shape and placed it in his mouth. He took his lighter from his pants pocket and lit the end of it. He laid on his bed, inhaled it, and blew out smoke. "This is the shit. You want one, Spike?"

"I...I don't know."

He sighed, "Oh come on. It won't kill you. I'll let you try it how about it?"

The hedgehog nodded slowly still a little unsure. He watched as Tempest got off the bed and started to make him one. He knew that stuff would harm him, but just seeing how happy Tempest looked he just couldn't refuse.

Tempest walked over to him and handed him the marijuana wrapped in the white paper. He sat on the bed and anxiously watched for Spike to take his first hit.

He stared at it for a while having second thoughts but he quickly broke himself out of it and slowly placed it in his mouth and ingested the drug.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**LITTLE WHITE LIES**

The next morning at Lynn's house, Lynn came downstairs having her backpack over her shoulders while she was walking towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob but didn't open it, "Mom, dad, I'm going to school", she said in a low voice. She was then hugged from behind by a female purple cat. "Mom, please!"

The cat let go of her and smiled warmly at her, "Have a great day at school."

"I'll try", she answered quietly. Before she walked out the door, the cat placed her hand on her shoulder. She looked over to her.

"Lynn, if there's anything you want to talk about..."

"No, I don't", she said coldly. She turned the doorknob and walked out the door.

Afterwards a purple male chameleon came into the room placing his arms around his wife's waist.

She looked over to him a bit, "Espio, I'm worried. What if something's wrong with her?"

"Tonya, if there is something wrong with her, we have to respect her wishes and not interfere with her problems."

She sighed, "I guess you're right."

Later at school, it was lunch and Lynn sat by herself at a table until Spike and Tempest joined her.

"Hey, babe", Tempest said with a laugh.

"Hi, what's so funny?" She asked.

"Last period in science. Spike he-he got fucking high with the chemicals. It was so fucking funny. I would usually do it but he got to them before I could." He bursted out laughing.

Lynn looked over to the hedgehog with utter disbelief, "Spike?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's true. I got fucking high from that shit."

"Man Lynn, you should've been there."

She made a small smile and it had completely disappeared when she saw Leon and Veronica approach the table.

They all gave them cold stares.

"...Mind if we join you?" Leon asked innocently.

"You see empty seats don't you?" Tempest said.

Leon smiled knowing that it was Tempest's way of saying yeah. He sat beside Spike while Veronica sat by Tempest.

The raccoon gave him a seductive smile, "Hello, Tempest."

Lynn gritted her teeth in anger along with clenching both of her fists, 'What a whore! What was Tempest thinking dating her in the first place? All she wanted from him was his virginity.'

"So what are you guys doing today?" Veronica asked.

"None of your business", Tempest said in a cold voice.

"Oh come on, I thought we were supposed to be friends now."

"In your own little world if that's what you're talking about. Just stay away from us. You and Leon. Got it?"

Veronica gave him a melancholy look, "But, what happened to all the good times we used to have?"

"Those days are through and so are we!" He looked over to Spike, "Come on, Spike."

Spike stood from the table and followed Tempest out of the cafeteria.

Lynn still sat at the table and looked over to Veronica looking back at her.

She sighed, "That's too bad. Looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to play with us anymore. Especially me. Heh, you do know Tempest and I used to be pretty close don't you?"

The cat gritted her teeth in anger. She hated to picture Tempest hanging around her. It was so disgusting.

She smirked, "Of course you do." She leaned closer to her and started to whisper in her ear. "You should've saw his face when I gave him his first blow job."

Lynn couldn't take it anymore. She hated the way she bragged about how badly she fucked him right in front of her trying to piss her off, and it was working. She took her tray full of food and smacked on the floor, "Shut up! Just shut up!" She shouted.

Leon was sitting there watching them looking like they were about to fight. He smiled at the whole thing hoping that there would be a fight between the two girls.

Lynn clenched her fists wanting to hit her, but the other students were staring and she didn't want to get into any trouble. With hesitation she lowered her fist and just walked out of the cafeteria.

Afterwards Veronica looked over to Leon, "Time to get this show on the road right?"

"Right", he said.

Later after school, Lynn, Spike, and Tempest were in the garage over at Tempest's house looking at the different types of Extreme Gear that Wave built.

Spike was looking at Wave's Extreme Gear and it looked incredibly amazing, "Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe your mom built this. It's so cool."

Tempest nodded, "Yeah, she's the best at making Extreme Gear. She made me one too, but I got drunk and once I started to ride on it I ran into a parked car and knocked the living shit out of me. When I came back with my gear completely wrecked I had to make up and excuse."

"What did you say?"

"I fell."

Spike then started laughing at his lame excuse, "And I thought my parents were gullible."

While Spike was laughing, Tempest looked over to Lynn noticing she was a bit more quiet than usual. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so. You guys want something to drink?"

"Sure", Spike said.

"I'll take one too", Lynn tried to smile trying to prove to him that nothing was wrong.

He began to walk out of the garage, "I'll be back."

When he walked out of the room, Spike walked over to Lynn with a worried look on his face. "Lynn, if there's something you want to tell Tempest, tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

She crossed her arms, "You think he will?"

He nodded slightly, "Pretty positive but if he doesn't I'll always be there for you", he said as he smiled warmly.

She made a wide smile at him, "Thanks, Spike."

Later in the kitchen, Tempest took three beer bottles from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. He was about to go back to Spike and Lynn until a loud thumping noise from his room caught his attention. "What the hell was that?" He started to walk upstairs towards his room. When he got to his door, it was closed. "What? I don't remember closing my door." He slowly opened it and walked into the room immediately seeing a naked teenaged raccoon girl in his bed smiling at him.

"Hey, Tempest", she said in a seductive voice.

The hawk's eyes widened with surprise. He quickly shut the door but didn't lock it. "Veronica, why the hell are you in my bed naked!"

She took the blankets away from her body and got from the bed. She walked over to him while swaying her hips.

He tried his best to look away from her but he couldn't resist looking at her body. He just wanted to touch her so badly.

She placed her hands on his chest and smiled at him, "Something tells me your not happy with your new girlfriend. Am I right?"

He took her hands away from him, "None of your concern. Just put your clothes back on and get out of my sight." Just as he was about to walk out of the door, her hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around and faced her with annoyance.

Then her hand traveled from his shoulder to his chest and to his dick.

He let out a small moan, "Oh god", he said in a low voice.

She whispered in his ear, "When was the last time you had real sex?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to make you happy. I can't stand to see my ex unhappy."

"What about Leon?"

She kissed him on the lips and licked his cheek, "What about Leon?" She kissed down his neck and made her way down to his dick kissing it while hearing pleasurable sounds from Tempest.

He didn't do anything to stop her. He just stood there enjoying what she was doing to him.

Back in the kitchen, Lynn and Spike walked in and saw three beer bottles on the counter but didn't see Tempest anywhere.

"Where is he?" Lynn thought something happened to him.

"He's probably in his room doing something", Spike thought.

"Something's wrong, I just know there is", Lynn quickly ran up the stairs with Spike following her.

"Wait up, Lynn."

When they both came to Tempest's room, the door was shut.

'Why is the door shut?' She placed her hand on the doorknob, but Spike took her hand away from it. She looked over to him looking annoyed.

"Uh I think I should go in first", he was thinking that he might was sniffing his marijuana that he had and didn't want Lynn to see. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it opening the door. Once he swung the door open, he saw Tempest laying on his bed with Veronica on top of him sucking on his erect penis. He quickly looked away while covering his eyes with his hands, "Oh dear god! Dear god! I'm fucking blind! Oh god!" He shouted as he ran out of their sight.

Veronica took her mouth from his dick and looked over to Lynn full of tears.

Tempest looked at Veronica and back at Lynn with his chest heaving and his body drenched with sweat. "Lynn..."

With tears running down her cheeks, she quickly turned away from him and ran from the doorway.

Tempest pushed Veronica off of him and ran after her before she had left the house. "Lynn, wait!" He soon met up with her and Spike in the kitchen a little shocked from what they just saw.

Lynn had her back turned and her hands over his eyes crying. She then took her hands away from her face and spotted Tempest's hands on her shoulders. She jerked away from him in anger, "Don't touch me!"

"Lynn, please listen to me. I'm sorry. It was all Veronica, I swear."

"Was it her fault that you got you horny when she gave you a fucking blow job?" She asked with a sniffle.

"No", he placed his hands on her face. "I love you, Lynn you have to believe me."

She slowly took his hands away from her face, "Why should I believe anything you say? What the fuck happened to honesty?"

"...There was some things I couldn't tell you."

"Well I have two words that I think you should hear loud and clear straight from me."

He watched as Lynn placed her middle finger in front of his face.

"Fuck you!" She turned away from him and started to walk out the door but Tempest had grabbed her wrist.

"Lynn!"

With rage she turned back around and slapped him hard in the face knocking him back just enough for him to let go of her. Just as he did, she ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**TWISTED PLOTS**

The next day at school, Tempest was at his locker gathering his books for his first period class until Spike walked over to him.

"Good morning, Tempest", he said in a low voice.

He faced him with sadness, "At least you're talking to me. I called Lynn over five times last night to apologize but she never answered nor returned my calls."

The way she felt yesterday made him hate Tempest but he just couldn't tell him how wrong he was to do that to her. It would've made him feel even more bad than ever. "She saw a lot yesterday. It'll take some time." Especially him. It sent a shiver down his spine just thinking about that disgusting display. He was then startled when Tempest slammed his locker shut with his anger and hate.

He looked down on the floor with both of his fists clenched, "Today, it ends. I had enough from Veronica. I'll fucking kill her."

Spike gulped hoping that he wasn't talking about shooting her. It scared him once he thought about the gun he had. He might have the gun with him right now. He began ask Tempest about the gun again until Lynn walked up to them with her books in her arms.

She never looked at Tempest only at Spike, "Spike", she called in a low voice.

The hedgehog and bird turned to her in surprise. After what she saw yesterday, they thought she wouldn't walk an inch near Tempest.

Tempest hesitated to talk to her. He just had to know if she had hated him or if they were truly through. "Lynn", he spoke.

Her eyes flashed over towards him with a cold look letting him know that she was still angry with him, "I was talking to Spike."

He heaved a sigh and picked his backpack off the floor knowing that there was no point talking to her at the moment. "Forget it", he muttered. He threw his backpack over his shoulders and walked away without saying anything else.

Afterwards Spike had his attention on Lynn. At last they were alone and together but she wasn't happy which made Spike unhappy as well. "What's on your mind, Lynn?"

"I came to tell you some things about Tempest."

"Wha-what things?" He asked while sweating a bit. He hoped she didn't find out about the weed and to make it worse he was hooked on the stuff too.

She sighed then quickly continued, "...Tempest is a druggy, Spike."

He raised an eyebrow, 'And you just figured that out?' He thought it was obvious.

"Well, it seems obvious but when he starts hanging around people, he encourages them to mimic what he's doing. Spike, he's a terrible influence on you believe me. Do you even know why he has a gun with him all the time?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Because he's been making deals with drug smugglers and believe me they're terrible people. They will kill people if they have to and Tempest got scared because of that."

Spike's eyes widened with disbelief, "Wha? How did you know about the weed under his mattress?"

She made a slight smile, "I know his room from the back of my hand. He thought he could hide that shit from me. What a liar. Wait a minute how did you know about the marijuana he had?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head trying to make up an excuse for the real reason, unfortunately he couldn't think of one so he had no choice. "He showed me then I did it with him."

Lynn started laughing a bit.

Spike couldn't figure out what was so funny, "What did I say?"

"What you said sounded so...perverted."

He rose an eyebrow still confused.

She laughed once more, "You did it with him."

He blushed with embarrassment, "No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant-"

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know what you meant. Sorry, I pointed it out like that."

He smiled a bit, not because of the humor but because she was happy for once.

She stopped laughing and brought herself back on the subject, "Anyway that doesn't matter. Spike, I'm telling you this for your own good stay away from him. You will get hurt one way or another and I don't want that to happen to you because I..."

He blinked as he anxiously waited for her next words.

She blushed and quickly got off the subject while she skipped what she was about to say, "Anyway that's all I wanted to say."

The hedgehog's ears flopped down in sadness. He knew what she was about to say but he just wanted to hear her say her feelings for him right then and there. Then his ears perked up hearing Leon and Veronica's laughing approaching them. "Christ, not them again", he muttered.

As Leon approached her, Lynn didn't hesitate to tell him what happened between Tempest and Veronica. "Leon, I have something to tell you."

The lion smirked and already knew what she was about to say, "This wouldn't be about Veronica and Tempest would it?"

She couldn't believe it. How could he know about it and not be angry with Veronica? It didn't make sense. "She told you?"

He nodded, "Of course she told me. We planned it."

"What are you talking about, Leon?" Spike asked.

"It means this was our little plan to get back at you punks. Yeah I know Veronica is a whore but she's my whore and I don't mind sharing her with others. Unlike Tempest, he hated sharing his property so he dumped her for being such a slut."

The pink cat glared at Veronica then back at Leon, "That's absurd. Tempest would never treat women like things."

"Heh, you'd be surprised. That's why I made Veronica play with Tempest. He can't resist a good time."

Lynn looked down to the floor in sadness.

"That's right, cat girl. If Tempest had never shot me then you wouldn't be heartbroken, but of course my plan isn't completely done yet. You'll carry out the rest without even knowing it. You see this is what happens when stupid punks like you start to ruin my life. You hate me don't you?"

She clenched her fists tightly, "Yes, but..." she said in a deep voice. So deep he could barely hear her. "The person I hate the most right now is that fucking slut!" She looked over to Veronica in anger as she dropped all of her books on the floor and ran up to her pushing her onto the floor.

Veronica looked over to her in rage while she was still on the floor, "Bitch!"

Spike and Leon quickly backed away from the two girls knowing a fight was about to be taken place.

The rest of the students started to gather around making inappropriate comments.

"Slap that bitch senseless!" One shouted.

"Rip her shirt off!" Another yelled.

Veronica got off the floor walked up to her, "So, you wanna play like that huh?" She raised her hand in the air and slapped her hard in the face.

Her face had turned red from the hit and it badly stung her. She held her fist tightly and punched her in the face making her bleed from her mouth.

Veronica got knocked back a bit and had almost fell back on the floor. She spat out some of her blood on the floor while she stood apart from Lynn. Afterwards she ran up to her and tackled her on the floor with her hands wrapped around her neck trying to strangle her.

Lynn was laying on the floor suffering until she spotted her Math text book laying beside her. She quickly grabbed it and flung it into Veronica's head knocking her off her body. She then got on top of her and started to punch her in her face yelling, "BITCH! BITCH! BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"That's enough!" A loud female voice shouted making Lynn and Veronica stop hitting each other and the other students look over to her.

Spike then saw an adult red fox woman wearing a red dress approaching the two girls, "It's Principal Fears."

Leon gave him a grimaced look, "No shit dumbass."

Spike ignored his comment and watched Principal Fears yell at Lynn and Veronica.

"What do you two think you're doing fighting like that? In my office right now! Both of you!" Her voice was loud and startling to the other students and made them fear her even more.

Before Lynn and Veronica got off the floor, they both sent each other threatening looks.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**DEEPER**

After school, Spike ran around the entire school looking for Tempest until he finally found him outside leaning against the fence on the football field. He ran towards him and confronted him with exhaustion. He placed his hand on his chest trying to catch his breath, "Damn, where have you been all day?"

"Skipping classes. What's the emergency?"

"Man you missed it. You should've been there."

"What happened?"

"It's Lynn."

Then he had started to have deep concern for her all over again even though they were pretty much through. "What about Lynn? Did something happen?"

He nodded, "She and Veronica got in a fight. They really fucked each other up. Both of them went home already. They got suspended from school for ten fucking days."

"Ten days? But Lynn never gets in trouble. Why would she just go off like that?"

"She and I found out it was all a revenge plot. Leon and Veronica wanted revenge on us so they decided to try to break you up with Lynn."

Tempest was really pissed now. He couldn't imagine them planning their revenge like that. "What!" He shouted.

"It's true. I don't know what they're going to do with me but I hope it doesn't involve a fight."

Tempest punched his palm with his fist. "Assholes! Wait until I get my hands on them!" Just as he was about to storm off, he felt Spike's hand tug on his arm.

"Tempest, no there's enough chaos and confusion as there is. We can't...just can't."

"Spike..." As much as he was right, he couldn't. He would be just as bad as Leon and their fighting would never stop. He angrily jerked his arm away from Spike's grip and tried to take a deep breath in a calm manner. He leaned his back against the fence again and placed his hand on his forehead, "Oh god I need a cigarette."

Spike almost placed his hand on him until Tempest started to cough. He was really starting to get worried about him. The cough was way worse than last time. He finally had the urge to place his hand on his back, "Tempest, are you all right? You don't sound too good."

He removed his hands from his mouth and held his neck like it hurt. "Yes", he said in an exhausted voice. "Like I said before I'm fine."

Spike watched as he lifted his hands away from his neck. He removed his hand from him and looked to the ground not knowing what to say next until Tempest finally spoke up.

"Hey Spike, wanna have some fun?" He asked out of nowhere.

He shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "Sure why not." He didn't know what kind of fun he was talking about but right now he would do anything to take his mind off of Lynn.

Meanwhile, Lynn was sitting on her bed in her room trying not to listen to her parents yell at her for getting suspended from school.

"We are very disappointed with you, Lynn", Espio said in a firm voice while he had his arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you lately? Picking fights with other girls? That's not like you", Tonya added.

"Mind telling us what this whole thing is about?"

The young cat looked away with sadness, "Not really."

"Lynn, is this about that Tempest guy?" Tonya asked.

Lynn then fell back on her bed with her face dug deep in her pillow not wanting to even think about him and how he broke her heart. "He has nothing to do with me anymore. Got it? He's nothing to me", she sobbed.

Just as Espio was about to say something else, Tonya's hand fell on his shoulder. He looked over to her and watched her shake her head.

"Lets leave her alone", was the last words Lynn ever heard. Even after when they left, she never took her wet face away from her pillow.

Later, the night had approached and Tempest led Spike to a wide area full of young adults and teenagers giving each other money and small bags full of marijuana.

Spike nervously followed Tempest towards a couple of adults. He was thinking that they shouldn't be doing this with teenagers, it just didn't feel right. "Tempest, what are we doing here?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"Don't get so nervous, Spike. You should feel happy."

"Why would I feel happy?"

"Because..." he took out probably over a hundred dollars in cash from his pocket and placed it in Spike's hand. "You're going to buy your first bag of weed."

The hedgehog gasped with surprise and just stood there acting like he was about to throw up right then. "I don't think I should. It looks dangerous." He took another look at the adults laughing and smoking the marijuana they had.

Tempest placed his hand on his shoulder and started to push him towards the adults, "Don't worry, I'll be right there looking out for yea, bro."

"But what do I do?"

"Just give them the money and ask for the weed."

"But..." Before he could say anything else, he confronted a man that was giving him weird looks.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked.

He nervously held the roll of money up to him, "Could I buy a bag of weed?" He said in the most pathetic tone ever.

The man snatched the money from his hand and placed a small bag full of weed in his hand. He looked through the money that Spike gave him probably looking to see if it was real, and then looked back at Spike with a weird smile. "Nice doing business with you, kid."

Tempest pulled him away from the group before he said anything stupid to get them into trouble, "So how does it feel to have your very own baggy?"

"Sick." The hedgehog gave him the bag, fell to his knees, and bent his head towards the ground throwing up on the grass.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**BUSTED**

As the others started laughing, Tempest ran over to Spike and rubbed his hand on his back, "Spike, are you okay man?"

The hedgehog coughed up some more of his vomit and nodded towards the ground afterwards. "Yeah Tempest, I'm fine. I just got a little...nervous about buying the weed and all."

He took his hand off his back, "Can you walk right? It's getting pretty late. We gotta get home before our parents throw a fit." He grabbed Spike's arm and helped him off the ground.

Afterwards they both began to walk each other home.

Later when Spike got home, he didn't see his parents anywhere. He figured they were upstairs in their bedroom sleeping or doing something else. That thought sent a shiver down his spine. 'So disgusting!' He quickly ran up into his room, shut the door behind him, and locked it. He walked towards his bed and fell on it with the back of his head against the pillow thinking about Lynn again. "I wonder what Lynn's doing right now", he murmured. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it drove him insane. He loved her and it took him just now to realize that his feelings for her was true, but it could never happen. Tempest still had feelings for her. It just wouldn't feel right if he just asked to go out with her right after Tempest and her broke up. Besides he had a feeling he would kill him over that. "Maybe I should visit her tomorrow after school. Just to see if she's doing okay." Then his thoughts about Lynn trailed off when he pulled out a small bag full of marijuana from his coat pocket. He took his head away from the pillow and stared at the weed with curiosity, 'Why did he have give me this shit? I don't even know what to do with it.' He opened the bag and took some of it out just staring at the stuff in his hand. He bent his head towards his hand and started to sniff the grass. He didn't really care about the smell of it but something about it made him like to sniff it for the fun of it. He heaved a sigh of enjoyment and smiled. He looked over to the small table beside him and saw a white sheet of paper. He grabbed it, ripped it in half, and placed the grass in it rolling it into a cylinder shape. He then took a lighter from his pocket and lit the bottom of it. He placed it in his mouth and started to inhale the drug. He took it away from his mouth and blew out some smoke. His smile grew wider, "I guess Tempest was right. This stuff isn't so bad. I suppose the next bag he gets me won't be free."

The next day was a Friday and after school Spike walked towards Lynn's house just to see how she was doing. He went alone and without Tempest knowing. He had told him a lie and said that he had some family business to take care of. He felt terrible for lying to him but if he went along then Lynn would feel even more bad than she was. He walked up to the door and knocked on it until Tonya showed up.

"Spike, it's you. What brings you here?"

"Tonya, I have to see Lynn. I know she's been through a lot but I just need to know if she's okay."

"I don't know. She's been grounded but I guess it wouldn't kill to see her friends for a little while."

He smiled, "Thanks, Tonya." He walked into the house and went upstairs to Lynn's room. Her door was closed which was a sure sign she was miserable. He softly knocked on the door, "Lynn, are you in there. It's me Spike. I came to see you."

Soon the door opened and Lynn hugged the hedgehog in happiness.

"Oh, Spike, I'm so glad you're here."

He blushed deeply and couldn't help but to hug her back, "I missed you too, Lynn."

A few minutes passed and they were doing nothing but talking about random things.

"So...what's been going on at school?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing much", he said.

"And Tempest?" After asking about him, it seemed that it had hurt her from the inside.

Spike decided not to tell too much about what happened between them lately. He didn't want her think that he was exactly like him. Even though it was pretty much true. "Uh the usual."

Lynn clasped her hands on her lap and hesitated to look directly into Spike's eyes. "Spike, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well it's about you."

He hoped that it wasn't about more drugs. He was already becoming a drug addict himself and it felt great but he hated lying about it, "About me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you see I think I...like you and when I say like you, I don't mean as in a friendly way."

He was paralyzed for the moment and didn't know what to say. His heart was pounding with untamed joy. She really liked him! She really did but that was a huge problem for his and Tempest's friendship. "But Lynn, you know Tempest didn't mean to cheat on you. Veronica pretty much seduced him into following what she was doing to him. She even said so herself. You shouldn't stay upset with Tempest."

"But he's been lying to me and he has the nerve to bring up that honesty shit. He's not the guy for me." She placed her hand on his, "You are."

He wanted to pull away from her and to persuade her about Tempest more but he couldn't. Not anymore. He leaned over to her and landed a soft kiss onto her lips. He took his mouth from hers and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lynn."

She smiled warmly and placed her arms around his neck, "I do too, Spike. It took me so long to realize that you were the one for me." She kissed him on his lips with every strong emotion she had for him.

Spike had held her in his arms and wouldn't dare let go of her until a soft, "Oh my god", came from the doorway. He released her from his grip and looked over towards the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw a blue bird standing there with his mouth hung open in shock. "Tempest", he said softly. "I'm so..."

"Fuck you, Spike", he said coldly as he turned his back and walked out of their sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**CAN'T HELP TO LOVE**

It was another Monday and ever since Tempest saw Spike kissing Lynn, Spike tried to avoid Tempest the best he could. Now that he was back in school, he had no choice but to confront him and prey that he wouldn't beat the living hell out of him. He saw Tempest gathering his books for his classes at his locker. He was scared to death about approaching him and begging him for forgiveness, but he had to do it. He walked towards him with a shy greeting, "Uh, Tempest." he called.

The hawk glanced over to him and back at his locker slamming it shut. He leaned his back against the locker and crossed his arms with annoyance. "What, asshole?" It was clear that he didn't lose an inch of his anger.

"What happened...I'm so sorry. I-I just got jealous when you and her were dating and I fell envious and wanted her. I just can't help to love her. She's so smart and beautiful. I needed her with me and besides she felt the same way for me. Please Tempest, I'm asking for your forgiveness."

He took his back away from the locker, grabbed Spike by his coat collar, and pushed him against the lockers making the frightened hedgehog look into his furious eyes. "I will never forgive you. Lynn was mine and you fucking jumped in the way of our relationship and took her away from me. All I wanted to do was beg her for forgiveness and was hoping that we could start over but instead I see you putting the moves on her, making her fall in love with you."

Spike glared and pushed him away from him, "I always loved her. You just have to face the fact that she doesn't love you anymore. She loves me. You just have to deal with it."

Tempest threw his backpack on the floor and walked towards Spike again. "Deal with it? After everything we've been through, you're just going to tell me to fucking deal with it?" He pushed the hedgehog to the lockers, "Why don't you fucking deal with it!" His yelling attracted other students around them making them stare at Spike and Tempest.

Spike took his body away from the lockers and threw his backpack on the floor as well, "I don't want to do this, Tempest."

"Well I do." He clenched his fist and tried to punch Spike.

Fortunate for Spike he moved, making Tempest punch the locker. As Tempest took his fist away from the locker, Spike noticed a huge dent in the metal locker. 'Whoa, he's strong.' When Tempest was about to send another punch at him, Spike took his hand and caught his fist. "You know I could just use my chaos powers and kill you right now."

Tempest struggled to get his fist out of Spike's grip, "Then do it you fucking pussy!"

Then Spike took his free hand and clenched it into a fist. Without hesitation, he punched Tempest directly in the stomach.

He kneeled to the floor while holding his stomach for a short time. He pretended to get over his pain easily and quickly took his foot and kicked Spike in his leg knocking him to the floor. Tempest got on top of him and punched him directly in the face causing him to have a bloody nose.

Spike tried his best to hit him back. He made one direct hit and that was in his mouth. He then heard a voice shouting out to them. It sounded like a woman.

"Stop it right now!"

Even though they both heard it, they never stopped hitting each other.

Then Tempest was pulled away from Spike by a huge male rhinoceros. Just when Tempest was about to pull away from him, he was held back by him.

"That's enough! Both of you!"

Now that Tempest was being held back by the gym teacher, Spike had his chance to get off the floor but he never attacked Tempest again afterwards.

Then a red female fox walked over to them with her usual sinister look, "What's this? Yet another fight takes place in this very spot for the second time. Why does that not please me?"

The rhinoceros let go of Tempest as Principal Fears continued.

She crossed her arms and glared at the exhausted hedgehog and bird, "Looks like I'll have to call your parents."

The end of the day came and everyone went home except for Tempest and Spike. They were sitting across from each other on a wooden bench outside of Principal Fear's office waiting for their parents to come out of the office.

In Principal Fear's office, Shadow was shouting at Jet thinking it was his fault for getting Spike in trouble. "That boy of yours was trouble from the start. Spike never gets into trouble like this. This is your fault, Jet."

"What! My fault? It was obviously Spike's. Your parenting skills suck!"

Rouge and Wave stood next to each other sighing and watched their husbands argue.

"This is ridiculous", Rouge said.

"No, this whole thing just sucks." Wave said.

Principal Fears sat in her chair waiting for Shadow and Jet to stop arguing but she had gotten way too impatient. "If you two don't shut up, I'll make sure you're kids don't ever go here again."

After hearing that, Shadow and Jet simmered down and began to listen to her.

"I'll have to agree with Mr. Hedgehog that Tempest can get into a load of trouble. Last year, he got expelled from school for having cigarettes in his pants pocket while we were doing a surprise drug search. You remember right, Mr. Hawk?"

Jet nodded slowly, "Yeah I remember."

"Ha! I knew he was a rotten little punk!" Shadow exclaimed.

The red fox turned to Shadow with a glare, "Shut up, Detective Hedgehog", she growled. She then looked back over to Jet.

Jet continued, "I know he's made mistakes in the past but he's changed this time. He told us he doesn't do that stuff anymore and he doesn't. We believe him."

"Well considering Tempest is a bit of a bad example to others, I guess I could cut your kids some slack." She hit her desk with her fist, "Ten days of detention for both of them."

"Ten days!" Shadow and Jet shouted.

"Wanna make it ten days of suspension?" She added.

Shadow and Jet shook their heads, "No, no that's good enough."

Outside of the office, Spike and Tempest still had their backs turned not wanting to look at each other.

Spike then thought that he couldn't be mad with Tempest forever. Just as he was about to apologize to him, Tempest said something first.

"Spike", he said. "I'm sorry. I never meant to start that fight with you. I was just so upset about losing Lynn, I just...lost it. I'm sorry if I hurt you. If you love Lynn that much...just to stand up to me, you deserve her."

Spike turned to him and smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Maybe she just wasn't the one for me after all."

"Thanks. Heh, I didn't know you were that strong. If I didn't move at all the right times, I would've been road kill."

Tempest couldn't help but to laugh, "Pretty much." He turned to him and held out his hand at him. "We're still cool aren't we?"

The hedgehog's smile grew wider as he shook his hand with happiness, "Yeah, we're cool."

**N/A: Well Tempest is cool about Spike and Lynn after all and most of all their friendship is stronger than ever. Oh and by the way if you guys didn't already notice, on my profile I updated the character bios a bit. I did it because I was bored. Well make sure you leave a review. Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**DRIFTING**

That next day of school, Spike and Tempest walked out of the English room talking about the essay they had to write.

"I can't believe we gotta write a three page essay", Spike complained.

"At least it can be about anything as long as it's school appropriate", Tempest said.

"Well I guess that's a good thing."

Tempest walked towards the bathroom while holding his stomach, "God damn it", he muttered. "I don't feel very good."

"Are you okay?" Spike asked.

He shook his head slightly, "Not really. I gotta get to a toilet." He ran into the bathroom and immediately dropped his things on the floor. He ran into an empty stall and fell to his knees immediately throwing up in the toilet.

Spike kneeled next to him and rubbed his back, "Tempest, what's wrong?"

Tempest looked away from the toilet with some of his vomit dripping from his mouth, "I don't know. It's probably nothing." He then bent his head down in the toilet again and started to cough and vomit.

Spike's face frowned because of the smell of his vomit. Then his coughing caught his attention. 'Wait a minute, that cough...again. What's wrong with him? Every time I ask about it, he says its nothing or forget about it. I know for a fact that something's wrong with him.' He decided to make himself useful so he grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and gave it to Tempest.

Tempest took it and wiped around his mouth with it. Afterwards he stood from the floor and flushed the toilet. He threw the paper towel away and began to wash his hands.

Spike sat on his backpack and watched him dry his hands off, "Feeling better?"

"I guess", he said as he sat beside him. "I suppose a cigarette would make things a lot more easier for me."

Spike watched as Tempest took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out of the pack.

"Shit, I'm skipping. This isn't the best place to hide but damn I hate my fucking Spanish teacher." He placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit the bottom of it with the lighter he took out of his pants pocket. "She is a bitch ." He held the cigarette pack up to Spike, "Want one?"

He gently pushed the pack of cigarettes back to him, "Maybe later." He didn't want one now, especially when anyone could just walk in and see. Then it hit him. "Tempest, you can't do that in here."

"Don't worry everything will be fine."

Yeah so he said everything would be fine, but Spike had a feeling that nothing would be fine because he had a feeling they would get caught. Spike tried to change the subject, "So uh, I heard there's gonna be an awards ceremony tomorrow night. We should go you and me. Lynn could go but she's not allowed back here until Friday."

Tempest took out the cigarette from his mouth and blew out some smoke, "Sure I'll go with you but I doubt if I'll get anything."

Then all of a sudden, the door had flung open and Principal Fears stood there with a furious look on her face. "You two? Should've known. I thought I smelled smoke in here."

"Principal Fears!" Spike shouted.

She raised an eyebrow, "You know the drill. In my office now", she commanded in a firm voice.

Later in her office, Spike and Tempest sat near her desk and waited for her to say something to them.

The first thing Principal Fears did was look over to Tempest, "You pick a fight with him and now you're his friend again. All in the same week. How weird."

"What are you going to do with us?" Tempest asked.

"Easy", she said. She pointed to him, "You." She pointed to Spike, "And you, are both expelled from this school for the rest of the year."

She faced Tempest with a cruel look on her face, "Deja vu huh, Hawk?"

Spike's mouth hung open with shock, "What?" He said in a broken voice. "I can't get expelled. What will my parents do to me when they find out?"

"Probably kill you", she was not making this easy for him.

"Wait!" Tempest shouted. "You can't do that to him. I swear to you, he did not smoke with me in that bathroom. All he did was watch. I swear. You can't punish him like that. It was all me."

The red fox looked over to Spike who was looking at Tempest surprised that he truly meant what he said. "Is this true, Spike?"

Spike looked away from Tempest and back at her. He nodded slightly, "Yes. I didn't do anything."

She slowly made a nod, "Okay, I believe you. Instead of getting expelled, I'll just give you an extra ten days of detention. Now get out of my sight while I deal with Tempest."

Spike did as he was told and left the office.

After school, Spike went over to Lynn's house to tell her the news. He was in her room sitting on her bed with her while holding her close to him. "After when Tempest and I fought with each other, we forgave ourselves and became friends again. See Lynn, nothing to worry about. Anyway I got bad news. Really bad. Tempest got expelled from school and I think it was all because of me."

She lightly kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his body, "Principal Fears found out about the drugs didn't she?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"It's not you're fault, Spike. He had it coming to him. That's just the way things are."

"No Lynn, he's a really great guy. He was always there for me. You should've been there when he took the blame for me."

"All right, Spike. I believe you." Just as she was about to lean in and kiss him, Spike's cell phone had rung.

He took it out of his coat pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Spike, this is Tempest. We got a problem", he said.

"Tempest? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Principal Fears had us, Spike. We're screwed big time."

"What?"

"She knew, Spike. About you. After when my parents took me home, they searched through my room and found my fucking weed. They are pissed and to make matters worse, they're calling your parents right now to check your room. God I hope you hid your shit good."

"What did they do to your bag?"

"They flushed it all down the fucking toilet. God I'm so pissed off! I hate Principal Fears! I fucking hate her! She's the one that told my parents to check my room." He sighed with frustration, "I'm so sorry, Spike. I never meant for this to happen."

"It's okay really."

"You'd better get home now than later if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do", he said in a low voice.

"I'll guess I'll see yea later."

"Okay bye", he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He rubbed his forehead with stress, "Damn it", he muttered.

Lynn gave him a worried look, "Spike, is everything okay?"

He looked over to her and placed his hands on each side of her face, "Lynn, I did some bad stuff and now I have to take care of it." He kissed her lips one final time and walked out of her room without saying anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**TRAGEDY**

When Spike returned home, he walked into the kitchen and spotted his parents having their angry eyes fixed on him.

He spoke, "Uh..."

"Sit your ass in that chair. We need to talk, Spike", Shadow had said in a dead serious voice.

Spike sat at the table and waited for his parents to yell at him, "You found it didn't you?"

Rouge nodded, "Yeah, we found it."

"What the hell are you doing with that kind of shit under your mattress? Have you fucking lost your god damn mind!" Shadow shouted with complete anger.

He shook his head slowly, "No", he said in a low voice.

"You didn't? I think you have. I knew that boy you were hanging around with was nothing but a pain in the ass from the start."

Rouge placed her hand on Shadow's and shook her head, "Shadow, you're being too harsh with him."

"If you ask me he needs a well deserved ass whipping. I should whip your black ass right now for doing that kind of shit."

The white bat placed her hand on his chest and looked into his furious red eyes, "Stop it, Shadow. I know he deserves a punishment but we can't be too cruel."

"Then what kind of parents we'd be if we didn't whip his ass?"

She sighed and looked away from him looking back at Spike, "Spike, we're very disappointed in you."

The young hedgehog looked up at them with frustration, "Dad does it too! You don't bitch at him for it."

"I'm an adult and I can do those type of things, but you're not. You're just a kid. Kids are stupid and don't know what they're doing to themselves. Besides I don't smoke pot, I stick to booze and cigarettes", Shadow said.

"It's still drugs and it can still kill you!" Spike shouted.

"Spike, that's enough", Rouge said. "Look, you make a very strong point but when you're old enough you can make decisions like those."

Spike looked down to the floor trying to think of something else to say but he came up with nothing.

Rouge decided to break the silence, "Why don't you go up to your room and think about what you're doing to yourself."

He nodded slightly as he stood from the chair about to go upstairs until Shadow grabbed his arm with a brown belt in his hand.

"You're not leaving my sight until I beat your ass!"

Spike quickly jerked away from him and hid behind his mother, "Mom, stop him! Mom!"

Rouge really didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do now was calm them both down.

"Get your ass over here right now!"

She quickly jumped out of the way as Shadow tried to lash the belt at Spike who was behind her, "Stop it, Shadow! You almost hit me!"

"Then move so I can beat his ass!"

Later that next night, Spike was dressed in a white suit and a black tie. He was on his way to the awards ceremony but he decided to stop over Tempest's house first, just to see how he was doing. He got to the door and knocked on it hoping that Tempest was home. He should be. He was probably grounded like him. He waited until a huge grey albatross opened the door. He held up his hand in a friendly greeting along with his slight smile, "Hey Storm, is Tempest home?"

He nodded, "Yeah but he's grounded. He's not allowed to see anyone for months...possibly years." He muttered.

"I know he's been punished and I have to, but I gotta see him and find out how he's doing."

By the look in Spike's eyes, he just couldn't say no to him. He sighed, "Fine, you can see him but you have to be really quiet. I don't want Jet to know about this."

He smiled, "Okay." He walked inside and slowly walked upstairs as he headed towards Tempest's room. He noticed that the door was shut. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. It was open. He slowly walked inside and spotted the blue bird sleeping on his bed. He turned to the door and quietly closed it so Jet or Wave wouldn't hear.

He was softly snoring making Spike chuckle bit as he walked over to him and shook him to wake him up.

"Tempest", he called. "Wake up it's me, Spike."

Tempest lazily opened his eyes and smiled at the black hedgehog in front of him, "Spike? What are you doing here? I'm grounded."

"Your Uncle Storm was cool enough to sneak me in here to check up on you. So how are you taking things."

He took his head away from his pillow and sat on the bed, "Not so good." He was still upset about his parents flushing his drugs. He studied Spike's white suit and had completely forgot about the ceremony, "What's with the suit?"

"The awards ceremony at school is tonight and I thought I should go. Since you're expelled and Lynn's suspended, I guess I'll have to go." Spike held his thigh a bit groaning like he was in pain.

"What's wrong? Hurt yourself?"

"No, my dad. When he found out about the weed, he went berserk and started to beat me with a belt. I had to get out of the house anyway."

"Whoa, he's the most powerful being on Mobius. I wouldn't dare imagine how much a beating would feel from him."

He rubbed his thigh some more, "Well it doesn't feel very good." Then he heard a beeping noise coming from his wrist. He looked at the watch on his wrist and pushed a button to stop the beeping. He looked up at Tempest with a smile, "I guess I'd better get going. I don't want to be late. I'll be back and fill you in." He walked towards the door and opened it. Before he walked out of his room, he looked back at Tempest watching look back at him. "Tempest, is there something you're not telling me? I can deal with it really. You can tell me anything. We're like brothers, you said so yourself."

Tempest hesitated for the moment. He wanted to say something but was too afraid to, "Uh no, Spike. I don't."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you later." He walked out of the room and headed towards the school.

Afterwards Tempest was sent into deep thought, 'I wish I could tell you, but you would never deal with it.' He sighed and left his room. As he made his way downstairs, he saw Storm, Wave, and Jet sitting at the table eating dinner.

Jet glared at him, "What was Spike doing here?"

Storm then started shoving his food in his mouth so he couldn't explain anything.

"He just wanted to check on me that's all", Tempest answered. Afterwards he started to cough really bad just as he did before. He even held his neck like he was in pain.

Wave got out of her chair and ran to him placing her hands on his shoulders, "Tempest, sweetheart are you all right?"

He quickly jerked away from her and took his hands away form his neck, "No mom, I'm fine. I-I just have to go up to my room for a while and relax a bit." He quickly ran back upstairs before they started to ask more questions about him.

Storm swallowed his mouthful of food, 'Something's wrong. I just know it.'

Later at the school when the ceremony was over, Spike stood in front of the school. "As I thought. This ceremony was pointless and boring. At least I got away from my parents for a while." He was about to leave until a blue lion approached him with a sinister smile. "Leon?"

"Hello, Spike."

He gave him a cold stare, "What do you want?"

"Tempest couldn't make it huh?"

"Well..."

"He got expelled. I know. That's not his first neither."

"What? What are you talking about?" Spike was confused. Why would Leon just approach him and talk about confusing things about Tempest?

"He got expelled from school before for having those cigarettes. I guess he didn't tell you. He lies to everyone you know. Especially to his closest friends."

"Well, if he doesn't want to tell me nothing he doesn't have to. I mean..."

"Do you really want me to tell you more about Tempest? Of course him and I were like best buddies before you and that smart bitch came along."

Spike wasn't sure if he wanted to hear everything about Tempest, but if it was something important he had to know. He nodded, "Fine."

His smile grew wider, "Well to start it off, Tempest wasn't really all that of a player before he met you and Lynn. You see Hedgehog, he was a homosexual."

"What!" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear him, but afterwards they continued on with their business. "That's bullshit, Leon. Tempest is not gay!"

"I said _was_ smart ass. Anyway can you guess who he had his first man crush on?"

"Uh...you?" He flinched and hoped that Leon didn't hit him and surprisingly he didn't.

He nodded, "Right."

Spike made a light blush, "Wait, you and Tempest didn't well...make out or nothing did you?"

"Hell no! I hate fags and I definitely hated the way Tempest followed me around like a lovesick puppy."

"What happened?"

"I hooked him up with the school's number one whore."

"Veronica", Spike said in a low voice.

"Yeah, it worked out great. After when Tempest had his first kiss and intercourse with her, he became a straight guy. He finally liked girls. Anyway, they became girlfriend and boyfriend blah, blah, blah, until I interfered with their relationship. I slept with Veronica and unfortunately Tempest found out and man was he pissed. Afterwards he met you guys and he somehow tried to forgive me, but that didn't work out so well either."

"Why are you even telling me this anyway? What's this about? I really didn't want to get into his personal life or nothing..."

"He's dying", he spoke.

Spike stopped what he was saying and tried to figure out the words that Leon just said even though they came out perfectly clear, "Wha-what did you say?"

"You heard me he's dying."

The ebony hedgehog was speechless. He was dying? How?

"He told me himself. He's developing lung cancer. Really bad coughs, vomiting. Everything. Drugs did this to him. He started doing that shit now he's paying the price."

"How long has he been doing drugs?"

He sighed, "For as long as I can remember probably before he even met me."

"But...that's not true. He-he's not dying. You're lying!"

"I'm not lying", he said in a cold voice. "It's true, he's dying and he never told anyone about it because he thinks that he deserves it."

Tears started to swell in his eyes, "It's gotta be a lie", he said hoarsely. "It's gotta."

"Oh really? Go to him. Ask him."

With tears, Spike walked away from him slowly until he quickly turned his back on him and started to run out of his sight.

Spike quickly ran back to Tempest's house with tears running down his face. 'It can't be true! It just can't be!' He thought. He ran up to the door and started to bang on it with his fists like he was crazy. "Jet! Wave! Storm! Open the door! Open the door!" He shouted. Once the door quickly opened with a startled swallow in front of him, he rushed in the house and looked around for the blue hawk.

"Spike!" Wave said in a shocked tone. "What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

He looked back at her with his noticeable tears, "Where's Tempest?"

Wave kneeled down to him and stroked through his black fur on his head, "Spike, what's this about? Did something happen?"

"I don't know. I just have to talk to Tempest."

"Spike, calm down. Just tell me what's wrong."

He didn't feel like explaining everything to her so he quickly turned away from her and ran upstairs into Tempest's room.

"Spike!" She called, but he never came back to her.

Once he got upstairs, Tempest's door was once again shut and it was unlocked when he turned the doorknob in panic and ran into Tempest's room. His eyes widened with shock as he saw the blue hawk laying on the floor still coughing and holding his neck. He ran to him and kneeled to the floor on his knees. He took Tempest in his arms and started to cry more, "Tempest, you're still alive", he said in a broken voice.

The hawk looked up to him wondering why he rushed into the room so fast, "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Tempest, please be honest with me and tell me that you're dying."

It took a moment for him to say anything because he was thinking about how Spike found out about him dying. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter! Tell me!"

He looked into his eyes and nodded weakly, "Yeah, it's true."

"Why didn't you say anything? People could've helped you."

"I didn't want to do anything. It's just a habit to keep my personal emotions hidden inside of me."

"You stupid bastard", he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Spike. You're right I should've said something." He placed his hand in Spike's. "At least now I know that I at least I have one true friend in this world, Spike. Actually you're more of a friend to me."

Spike's aqua green eyes blinked with crystal tears in them.

"You're my brother." Then his hand slipped away from Spike's and hit the floor.

Spike noticed that his eyes closed and his chest wasn't heaving anymore. He held his lifeless body closer to him and started to sob and yell. "No, Tempest! You can't die! No!"

Soon Jet, Wave, and Storm showed up at the door when he heard him yelling and saw Tempest's limp body in the arms of Spike.

Wave gasped with sadness, "Oh god, Tempest!"

Spike turned to them with his warm tears, heartbroken that he had lost his most closest friend, "He's dead."

**N/A: Poor Tempest. I'm crying, I really am. Okay only one more chapter to go and it's over. I'll probably make a SpikexLynn lemon in the final chapter. I don't know yet. It depends on how I feel. Well anyways, leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**LIVE AND LEARN**

The next day was dull and sad. Everyone was at the graveyard wearing black because of Tempest's funeral. During the whole thing, Spike just couldn't stop crying. He had no idea drugs could do this to him. What made it worse, he did it himself. He felt bad, almost bad enough to throw up.

After when they buried him, Spike and Lynn decided to look at his tombstone but they saw two other people over there first. They saw a young blue lion kneeling on his knees punching the ground while tears fell from his face and onto the ground. A purple raccoon placed her hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Leon", Spike muttered.

"And Veronica", Lynn said while crossing her arms. She watched as Spike slowly walked over to them. She had to follow him.

When Spike approached him, he looked at him with sadness even though he was still looking towards the ground. "Leon, it means so much to Tempest that you came."

Leon's sobbing had turned to laughs. He looked from the ground with a smile, "Yeah right! Like I'd come here to feel sorry for that lowdown piece of shit. He deserved to die if you asked me. No one liked his ass so why should I? I'm happy that he died. Now he can leave me and my girlfriend alone."

After his words, Lynn felt like punching him. "Quit your lying, Leon! You were just crying over him. You miss him and I know you do."

Veronica confronted Lynn with a glare as she placed her hands on her hips, "Hey bitch, quit talking about that guy all right? He's dead and we ain't so deal with it. Besides I'm pretty happy too. He really wasn't worth my time anyway."

Lynn noticed bandages wrapped around her head probably left from their last fight. "I know you don't want me to hit you in the head with another text book do you?"

"Is that a threat bitch?"

Lynn got closer to her face full of uprising anger, "Damn right it is."

Spike pulled Lynn away from Veronica, "Lynn, stop. Don't you dare fight her here."

Veronica was pulled away by Leon.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come on, Veronica. Don't mess with this ugly bitch now. Save it for later." He kissed her neck, "Lets go back to my place."

She gave Lynn a sly look and turned to Leon kissing him, "Yeah, lets go."

As they both walked away from them, Lynn turned to the black hedgehog. "Spike! Why didn't you kick his ass? He trashed talked Tempest and called me an ugly bitch."

"I couldn't", he replied.

"What?"

"Don't you see, Lynn? He does care for Tempest. What he just said...just now was his strong deep feelings for him just to say he missed him."

She made a slight smile, "You can really get through Leon's thick wall of feelings can't you?"

He nodded and smiled.

Back at Lynn's house, Spike was laying with Lynn on her bed in her room thinking about what he was doing to himself ever since he met Tempest. He faced Lynn, "I'm going to stop."

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Doing drugs. My parents were right. I'm killing myself and soon I'll be dead just like Tempest if I keep this up. I'm getting rid of everything. You should too, Lynn."

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I will."

He smiled, leaned over to her, and kissed her lips with passion.

She took her mouth away from his and smiled as she placed her hands on his face, "I'm proud of you, Spike." She kissed his forehead, "I think you deserve an award."

"A trophy?"

She shook her head, "No." She got off her bed, walked towards her door, and closed it shut while locking it. She then went over to her purse and took out a shiny yellow piece of plastic and threw it over to Spike.

He caught it and stared at it. He looked back at the cat, "What is it?"

She began to softly giggle, "Open it."

He looked back at it and opened it. He held up a thin rubber plastic looking covering, "What is it?"

Lynn then started to burst out laughing, "Oh Spike, you're so funny!"

"What?"

She sat beside him on the bed and was still laughing, "It's a condom you silly hedgehog."

"A co-co-condom?" He stuttered while his heart was beating out of control.

"Yeah, you know what a condom is don't you?"

"Of course I know what it is but...do you really want to do this?"

She started to blush a bit. She was not expecting him to react like this. "If you want to. It doesn't matter. I used to get a little hesitant over having sex with Tempest all the time, so it's okay if you don't want to..." Her words trailed off as Spike began to take off his pants and place the condom over his penis. Her mouth hung open when he started to take off the rest of his clothes. She was literally drooling over his chest and the muscles on his body. He was powerful and he was hers. All hers.

He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her as he started to kiss her on her lips and down to her neck.

She closed her eyes as he kissed down to her lower body. She trembled a bit as he started to unbutton her shirt.

He took it off and tossed it on the floor along with his clothes. He then had his attention on her pink skirt. He placed his hand on the zipper, unzipped her skirt, took it off of her, and threw it on the floor. He also got rid of her underclothes as well leaving her completely exposed. He took his finger and rubbed it through her nipple. He took his tongue and licked it nice and slowly just so she could enjoy every moment of it.

She moaned loudly with pleasure.

He took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts rubbing them while kissing between them.

Lynn placed her hands on his back and slowly led them down towards his penis.

Spike let out a soft gasp. He had never been touched there before by anyone. It was his first time experiencing it and it had never felt better. He then felt himself hardening.

Lynn felt his thickness and length. She took her hands and started to stroke it up in down. She saw the expression on Spike's face as she did. He never looked any happier. She took her hands away from him and placed them around his waist. "Looks like someone got their first hard on."

Even though he was exhausted from moaning a lot, he couldn't help but to blush.

"Well? Aren't you gonna put yourself inside of me?"

All Spike did was stare at her hot and hard core.

"You can do it", She said with a smile. "Take me and make me yours", she whispered.

The hedgehog couldn't just stare at her anymore. He made a slight smile and placed his hard penis into her core.

Lynn clenched the bed sheets just as he placed himself in her. She moaned loudly when Spike started to thrust himself in and out of her. Soon her moans turned to yells.

Spike yelled along with her while feeling her hot essence. "So...hot...tight..." He said with exhaustion.

Soon Lynn got used to it. She rubbed her hand on his back, "Go faster." She begged.

The hedgehog made a nod and sped up his motion.

Every deep thrust he gave was every breath she had. "Yes", she whispered. "Don't stop. Go deeper."

He obeyed her and went in as deep as he could.

That did it. She had reached her orgasm. She yelled as he continued to thrust himself into her harder and harder each second he did it. She thought there was no stopping him, until he actually did. She finally had the strength to look over to him. She slowly took her sweaty head from her pillow and saw Spike take off the condom from his penis. "What are you doing?" She said out of breath.

He held the condom up to her that was filled with a thick white liquid in it. "...I just came for my first time."

She smiled a bit, "Don't worry, you can save that for our honeymoon."

He raised an eyebrow. Was she thinking about marriage and having kids? That soon? If their relationship stood strong, maybe their bright future could happen. He smiled and fell back on the bed beside her resting his exhausted body.

Lynn embraced him, while she was doing that she felt his erection on her stomach which made her blush heavily. She placed her head on his heaving chest, "Are you thinking about Tempest right now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Yeah, I am."

She felt like falling asleep on the hedgehog's chest, it was so strong and comfortable. "You two were so close."

"No Lynn, we were more than just close."

She looked up at him while he was looking in a different direction.

"He was my brother."

Later that night, Spike returned home and went directly up to his room. He was sitting in his desk chair and had his computer on. He leaned his back on the chair, "Great, I totally forgot about that three page essay I had to write for English class. What am I going to write? I can't think of anything to get me an A." He was then interrupted when Shadow came into his room with a white piece of paper in his hand. "Oh hi, dad. What's up?"

Shadow walked over to him and gave him the paper, "I believe this was addressed to you."

Spike looked at the top of the paper and read it. His eyes widened as he looked back his father, "It's Tempest's will."

He nodded and placed his hand on his head while stroking the black fur on his head. "Good luck with it." He then left the room leaving Spike alone.

Once Shadow closed the door behind him, he started to read the will.

_My Last Will and Testaments_

_Dear mom, dad, Uncle Storm, Spike, and Lynn,_

_by the time you read this, I'll be dead and I'll no longer have to suffer. I was a fool. Just a sheer fool. I made my life miserable all these years. Ever since I started with those cigarettes, my life started to change. When I mean change I mean I was becoming a different person. I didn't care, I didn't understand, I really just gave up on my life. You know what's even worse...I'm dying. Once I discovered that I was coughing and vomiting a lot, I went to the hospital. I thought it was nothing but I just went there for the hell of it because I had a load of cash from those drug dealers. At least I could pay the doctor bill before you found out. Anyway it turns out that my really bad coughs were from lung cancer. I'm getting lung cancer and yet I didn't care! I didn't even do anything. I was just going to let myself die. I might as well die anyway, I have nothing to live for. I tried to quit those horrid drugs. I just tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop myself and look what happened to me when I gave up hope. Anyway Spike, if you're reading this don't be sad. You mean a lot to me and I don't want you to worry about me too much, but I need you to do me a favor for me while I'm gone. You need to tell people about the causes of these drugs. We have to make a difference and tell people to quit while they still have a chance at life. Even if they don't listen it's okay. You tried. I just don't want to see people dying from those things anymore. It's too late for me but not you. You'll carry out my wish won't you, Spike? I know you will. Good luck bro._

_Love, Tempest_

Spike set the paper down on the desk and stared at it with his tears dripping on it. "Tempest", he said in a low tone. He looked away from the paper and back at his blank computer screen. He placed his hands on the keyboard and began typing. "You're right, Tempest. We do have to do something about this. We have to tell people and make a difference. And I won't be alone because I have you right by my side. We'll do it together." He smiled while he was still crying, "I will never have to forget you because you're right here beside me."

**N/A: I hope all of you guys enjoyed this story and hopefully learned from it as well. This story was originally a moral. Drugs are bad don't do em. You don't want to end up like poor Tempest do yea? Well later for now.**


End file.
